Cold Hearted
by FalconAngel
Summary: Un an après la défaite de Loki, le vengeurs se retrouvent en mémoire de l'agent Coolson. Steve Rogers ne se sent toujours pas dans son élément, mais Tony va l'aider à se réintégrer dans la société.
1. Premier anniversaire

Chapitre I - Premier anniversaire

NEW YORK/USA

Cela faisait déjà un an que les vengeurs avaient vaincu Loki et l'avaient renvoyé à Asgard avec son frère Thor. New York s'était reconstruit peu à peu, laissant les scandales de la presse à propos de la bande de super-héros se dissiper. La tour Stark était comme neuve, étincelante au milieu de la métropole en perpétuel mouvement. Ce soir-là avait lieu un évènement plutôt particulier, puisque c'était le tout premier anniversaire du rassemblement Avengers. Nick Fury voulait également rendre un dernier hommage à l'agent Coolson, mort de la main de Loki.

Stark s'était gentiment proposé d'héberger tous les membres concernés pour la commémoration. Une petite centaine de personnes étaient invitées, il n'y avait pas de presse, juste des amis, de la famille, et bien sûr chaque membre des vengeurs. Nick Fury, pour l'occasion avait revêtit un costume élégant de la même couleur que son cache-œil, la célèbre espionne Natasha Romanoff portait une robe bleue nuit qui laissait voir son dos nu, l'agent Barton était également présent près de Black Widow, habillé d'un costard gris. Steve Rogers entra à son tour dans la salle décorée pour l'occasion. Cette fois il ne portait pas un de ces costumes moulants qui lui étaient si reconnaissables, le SHIELD lui avait offert l'exacte réplique de son costume d'officier qu'il portait dans son époque d'origine. Parmi la foule, Tony, qui discutait avec Bruce Banner, remarqua le blond qui se penchait sur le portrait de Coolson posé sur un table afin d'y déposer des fleurs.

« Moi qui pensait que vous n'aviez que des combis moulantes fluo dans votre armoire ! »

Stark donna une petite tape amicale à l'épaule bien musclée du soldat en lui souriant chaleureusement. Steve se retourna l'air défait, mais se contenta de sourire brièvement et de serrer la main du brun. Ses yeux bleus virent se reposer sur la photo de Coolson.

« Phil devait sûrement être un chic type, je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec lui… »

« Il aurait adoré cette petite soirée » répondit Stark. « Il sera resté là à côté du bar et nous aurait regardé en se faisant passer pour un mec de la sécurité – oh ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire ? » Tony attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là et en tendit une à Steve. Les deux levèrent leurs verres en hommage au défunt agent et commencèrent à déguster le délicieux champagne importé de France.

Dehors le temps laissait à désirer. Le ciel était d'un gris sombre et la pluie épaisse venait s'abattre sur les immenses vitres de la tour Stark. Un éclair énorme déchira les nuages et le tonnerre gronda. Fury se mit à rire doucement en rassurant les invités.

« Le prince d'Asgard est toujours en retard ! » A peine ces mots furent sortis de sa bouche qu'un homme d'une taille impressionnante fit son apparition sur la terrasse. Il portait une femme dans ses bras, et ils étaient tous les deux trempés par l'orage. Thor s'était habillé comme les humains, même s'il avait été difficile de trouver un costume à sa taille, et Jane, dans ses bras portait une robe en satin dont on ne pouvait plus vraiment distinguer la couleur. Le blond frappa à la vitre et Tony s'empressa d'ouvrir aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Jarvis ! Tu vas avoir du travail ! »

Le robot se précipita sur les deux individus et dès la vitre fut de nouveau close il entama de les sécher à l'aide d'un souffle chaud. Thor, impressionné par la machine, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se reçu de l'air chaud sur le visage. La petite fête reprit son cours normal, l'alcool coulait de plus en plus. Fury veillait bien à ce que Bruce ne boive pas trop, ainsi que son entourage, mais lorsque Tony lança de la musique, il sauta sur le dance-floor et oublia complètement le risque que Banner avait de se transformer.

Steve, qui n'était pas inspiré par les mélodies de Daft Punk, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se rafraichir. Il renonça lorsqu'il aperçut Hawkeye et Natasha dans le couloir. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. Désespéré il passa au deuxième salon et s'affala sur un canapé. La musique était beaucoup moins forte.

« Une petite bière pour repartir ? » Tony Stark lui tendait un pack de six bières, un décapsuleur coincé entre les dents.

« Hm… Non… Merci… » Répliqua le blond.

« J'imagine que dans les années 40 on ne s'amusait pas vraiment de cette façon… Mais tu verras, tu t'y habitueras vite.» Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil complice, deux jeunes femmes d'une très grande beauté ne se gênaient pas pour s'émerveiller devant les muscles du super soldat. Steve se mit à rougir, gêné et Tony stoppa tous ces mouvements pour dévisager le blond d'un air curieux. L'ingénieur commença à rire avec force, se moquant de lui.

« Steve, on peut se tutoyer ? Tu avais quel âge exactement lorsque… Tu avais une petite copine ? »

« En quelque sorte… Oui… » L'air grave sur le visage du blond fit tout de suite se calmer Tony.

« Je… Pardon je ne voulais pas- »

« C'est rien. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Les yeux du capitaine commencèrent à briller, et Stark posa sa main sur son épaule.

« J'imagine que ça doit vraiment pas être facile pour toi. Ecoutes, Pepper est partie pour six mois en Europe pour affaires, je suis tout seul ici. Ce serait peut-être bien pour toi de rester quelques jours à la tour, je pourrais te montrer plein de trucs. »

Le visage de Steve se détendit, et il sourit doucement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« C'est gentil. J'accepte avec plaisir »

« Bon ! Affaire réglée alors. Je vais retourner aux platines, ça me manque de voir à quel point Thor danse bizarrement. »

La soirée battait son plein au cœur de New-York, la tempête n'avait pourtant pas cessé de s'abattre sur le pays.

MOSCOW/RUSSIA –

Des flocons de neige tombaient doucement sur la rue. La nuit était tombée, pourtant un homme était encore dehors, laissant ses empreintes de pas sur le trottoir blanc. Il possédait de très longues jambes que son manteau noir pouvait à peine les couvrir. De sa démarche on pouvait dire qu'il était affaibli, cependant sa détermination semblait le garder encore en vie. Quelques mèches noires corbeau s'échappèrent furtivement de sa capuche, son regard émeraude se posa sur un hôtel luxueux. Dans cet hôtel résidait le plus grand homme d'affaire russe, aussi connu pour être le chef de la mafia.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs entra dans le bâtiment et se défit de son manteau couvert de neige qu'il tendit à un portier. Il porta une bague d'une lueur étrange que ce dernier remarqua. Avec une élégance certaine il monta les escaliers tapissés de velours rouge et se fit recevoir dans la salle la plus luxueuse.

Une table qui devait mesurer dix mètres de longs trônait au milieu de la pièce, et tout autour étaient rassemblés hommes d'affaires et autres lèches-bottes aux uniformes clinquants. Certains avaient des femmes parées de diamants et de fourrure à leurs côtés, mais tous avaient un cigare dans la bouche.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Laufeyson… Nous sommes prêts à entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire… Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, vous avez l'air épuisé. »

L'homme aux yeux cernés de noir s'installa sur un des sièges libres et sourit doucement. Sa voix suave et glaciale s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées par le froid.

« J'ai des informations à vous offrir sur Natasha Romanoff… Peut-être que ce nom éveille quelque chose dans votre esprit ai-je tort ? »

Un silence se fit dans la salle, les cigares s'écrasèrent dans leurs cendriers. Les affaires commençaient à peine.

A suivre…


	2. Lendemain difficile

Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos abonnements si soudains et votre soutient. J'essaye d'écrire le mieux possible en essayant de m'améliorer chaque jour ! Merci pour vos reviews MilenaxBlack : oui Loki est de retour dans ma fic ! Peut-être pas de la même façon que vous l'imaginez, mais il sera là :p. Contente que tu aimes le couple Steve/Tony je vais tout donner ! MlleNaty : je suis vraiment la première à écrire une fic avengers en français xD je dois dire que je suis fière 3 J'essayerais de ne pas vous décevoir ! L'intrigue sera surtout placée autour de Steve et Tony, mais je vais quand même rajouter le grain de sel Loki pour qu'il y ait un peu de piment ! Vous allez aimer. Eshana-Ash : une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, c'est toi =p alors enjoy 3 t'as vu j'ai pas attendu six mois pour poster la suite moi !

Bon ! Sur ce je vous laisse enfin profiter de notre petit couple d'amoureux (comment ça pas encore ?) Chuuut ! N'hésitez pas à review pour me dire ce qui ne vous plaît pas ! Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.

COLD HEARTED - Chapitre 2 – Lendemain difficile

NEW YORK – 12h45

La tempête était bien loin des new-yorkais à présent. Le ciel était redevenu bleu, et pas un seul nuage ne menaçait de faire son apparition. Un bruit de radio qui s'enclenche résonna dans le grand salon de Stark, réveillant tous les fêtards qui avaient dormi sur place. Des bouteilles d'alcool étaient éparpillées un peu partout à même le sol, se mélangeant aux déchets et autres confettis datant de la veille. Jarvis tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre Thor qui s'était endormi sur le sol avec Tony dans ses bras (qui avait mit son armure entre temps). Sa voix métallique résonna, brisant le bruit de la radio.

« Monsieur Stark – il faut vous réveiller »

Seul un grommèlement s'échappa de la bouche de Tony qui se retourna dans un bruit monstre.

« Jarvis. Café »

La commande de Stark avait cependant sans le savoir déjà été exécutée. Steve Rogers venait à peine de sortir de la cuisine, armé d'un grand plateau sur lequel trônait une dizaine de tasse remplies du breuvage noir et chaud dont Tony raffolait tant. Il portait seulement un T-shirt large et un boxer, cependant il avait l'air plus présentable que chacun des vengeurs qui étaient restés sur place. Plus loin sur le canapé, Black Widow se réveilla en sursaut, poussant Bruce et Clint. Sans aucune explication elle se leva brusquement, courant vers la salle de bain avec précipitation. Clint gronda dans son demi-sommeil.

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas finir la bouteille de vodka ! »

Tony, qui avait été attiré par l'odeur du café, se releva doucement. Le capitaine lui tendit une tasse qu'il descendit presque aussi vite que tout l'alcool de la fête.

« Pourquoi avez-vous gardé votre armure ? » demanda le blond.

« Pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes… » Répliqua l'ingénieur.

Une fois que les vengeurs furent tous bien réveillés et qu'ils eurent leur dose de café, ils saluèrent Tony et Steve avant de rentrer chez eux pour profiter d'une meilleure nuit et d'une bonne douche froide.

Pendant que Tony prenait sa douche, Steve en profita pour chercher par quels moyens il pouvait utiliser les gadgets de Stark et allumer une télé. Parmi tous ces écrans et autres tables tactiles ultra modernes, il était complètement perdu. Le blond posa son doigt sur un des écrans et celui-ci se mit à émettre un son qui ressemblait à une alarme. Par dépit, Steve s'adossa contre la table tactile. Un cliquetis retentit et des dossiers apparurent sur cette dernière. Curieux, son regard se porta sur des photos qui attirèrent son œil.

« C'est… c'est moi ? »

Des photos de Steve Rogers, ou de Captain America s'étaient affichées devant lui. Le blond regarda bien attentivement, le dossier ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'initiative avengers. Il entendit que Stark commençait à descendre au salon et s'éloigna rapidement du bureau, l'air innocent.

« Je… Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment est-ce qu'on allume votre ''télévision''… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait se tutoyer non ? » Le brun portait une serviette autour du cou, et des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient encore sur son torse nu. Il descendit rapidement au salon et ordonna d'une voix forte.

« TV/ on »

Steve fronça les sourcils en souriant. La technologie avait vraiment fait d'énormes progrès. Du moins Tony en avait fait. Une des tablettes en verre suspendues dans la pièce se mit à briller, et très vite le journal télé fit son apparition. Le soldat avait l'air captivé.

« Si toutes ces inventions avaient existé à mon époque, peut-être que les gens auraient préféré rester chez eux plutôt que de se faire la guerre »

Tony se mit à rire, et pour la première fois Steve remarqua qu'il avait l'air plutôt sympathique lorsqu'il arborait cette expression. Le brun ne lui répondit pas, mais vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et continua de se sécher les cheveux.

« Steve, dis-moi, tu aimes les belles voitures ? »

« Mmm… Plutôt oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, je pense que ça te plaira, viens. »

Tony emmena le soldat dans son sous-sol, là où toutes ces voitures de collections étaient entreposées. Le visage du blond s'émerveilla à la vue de ces merveilles vintage qui coûtaient une fortune.

« J'ai plus d'une fois du en réparer certaines, il faut dire que je fous souvent le Bazard ici. Tu veux faire un tour ? On pourrait aller manger un bout, je meurs de faim ! »

« Oui ! oui avec plaisir ! » Steve souri au brun, ravi de pouvoir profiter au mieux de son séjour dans la tour. Stark attrapa un T-shirt et les clefs d'une Rolls Royce de collection, et tous deux quittèrent la tour. Ils roulèrent au grand air pendant une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans un petit diners au bord de l'autoroute.

« Ce petit restau est peut-être reclus, mais ils font les meilleurs milkshake de tout le pays ! »

Le couple entra et s'assit à une table au fond de l'établissement. Il était presque vide, seul un homme d'une corpulence assez massive était assis au bar. Tony commanda un énorme burger avec des frites, avant que Steve ne fasse de même.

Le repas fut vraiment reposant, et la barrière qui s'était glissée entre Tony et le soldat commençait peu à peu à se dissiper. Le brun prit la parole à ce sujet, brisant définitivement la glace.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne s'entendrait jamais toi et moi… Je veux dire, il y a un an, j'ai dit des choses pas très sympathiques, à ton sujet. Je voulais que tu saches que je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. T'es vraiment un chic type au final. » Tony sourit chaleureusement au soldat en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son soda.

« C'est rien… Je ne suis pas innocent non plus, un conflit ça se fait à deux. »

« Tout à fait ! Hey, tu sais je pense qu'on pourrait vraiment devenir très bons amis, je veux dire, tu as très bon goût en matière de voitures, tu aimes la boxe comme moi… A vrai dire je suis aussi curieux de voir ta tête quand je te montrerais tout ce que notre époque à de merveilleux. »

« A propos de boxe, pourquoi ne pas s'affronter ? Ça pourrait dissiper toutes les dernières tensions, tu ne crois pas ? » Répliqua le soldat, l'air malicieux.

Le visage de Stark se tordit en un sourire complice. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sourire son smartphone se mit à sonner, le visage de Fury brillait sur l'écran.

« Allô Fury ? Oui, écoutez je suis en plein rencard là ça peut pas attendre ? »

Le visage de Tony se défit en quelques secondes. Il raccrocha, l'air grave.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Steve l'air inquiet.

« Black Widow a disparue. Du sang a été retrouvé à son appartement. »

PARIS – 20h56

L'air parisien était plutôt agréable à cette époque de l'année. Les gens sortaient, se baladaient aux Jardins des Tuileries, flânaient le long des champs Elysées. D'autres préféraient passer leur temps libre au musée. Parmi ces personnes se trouvaient Loki.

La divinité maintenant affaiblie se tenait devant la plus célèbre œuvre de Rodin dans le musée du même nom : la Porte des Enfers. Se confondant dans la masse avec des vêtements que portaient les humains, le brun se tenait à côté d'une femme habillée d'un tailleur bleu nuit.

« Je pensais que les habitants de Midgard n'avaient aucun talent, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné par cet édifice. Qu'en pensez-vous très chère ? »

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant à nouveau l'immense porte ornée de sculptures d'âmes en peine.

« C'est un peu démodé ici, mais ça ferait sûrement fureur à Asgard, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

La femme sourit doucement, portant son regard sur Loki. Le regard bleu de ce dernier se posa sur elle.

« Très certainement Miss Potts… Très certainement. »

A suivre….


	3. Sauvetage

Hello tout le monde ! Encore un grand merci pour vos abonnements, et vos reviews auxquelles je vais répondre au bas de cette page ! à tout de suite

Sur ce, je vous offre la suite de COLD HEARTED, enjoy !

PARIS : 22h58 – Chambre d'hôtel inconnue.

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Paris, laissant le quartier s'illuminer de toutes parts. Loki avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôtel et emmena Pepper avec lui. Elle était toujours son esclave psychique, le suivant partout, et répondant aux ordres qu'il lui adressait. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que de simples orbes bleues et lui donnaient un regard vide d'humanité.

La chambre dans laquelle ils entrèrent était la plus luxueuse de l'établissement, on pouvait y apercevoir la Tour Effel, recouverte de lumières, qui surplombait tous les autres immeubles.

« Quelle vue romantique ! » s'exclama le brun, se penchant à la fenêtre. « Je suis persuadé que Tony serait jaloux… Etes-vous déjà allés à Paris, en amoureux ? »

« Non… Jamais. Tony est toujours très occupé. » La secrétaire de Stark parlait d'une voix monotone, mais sincère. Elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil Louis XV non loin de la divinité.

« Occupé ? Ou encore trop attaché à sa vie remplie de gloire et de libertés ? » Loki se rapprocha avec une vitesse impressionnante de la jeune femme, et approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, murmura, le regard empli de folie. « Allons… Ne nous voilons pas la face. Nous savons tous deux que Tony ne veut pas s'engager. Il aime trop sa célébrité, et les femmes qui payeraient pour avoir l'occasion de se mettre à genoux devant lui. » Pepper afficha une expression triste, buvant les paroles de l'homme malicieux qui contrôlait son esprit. Elle lui répondit cependant avec tact.

« Vous parlez de notre couple, mais est-ce que vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux une fois dans votre vie ? Vous comprendriez peut-être que le pouvoir n'est pas la seule chose à posséder pour accéder au bonheur. Parce que c'est ça que vous voulez au final. Vous voulez être heureux, mais vous êtes trop fier pour l'avouer. »

« ASSEZ ! » L'éphèbe gifla Pepper, lui faisant cracher du sang. Des larmes virent se glisser au bord de ses yeux d'un bleu profond, mais il se tourna assez vite pour que la secrétaire ne le remarque pas. Ne sachant quoi répondre il préféra se taire. Sa pensée se concentra sur son frère Thor. Il le haïssait tellement, mais s'il n'était pas là, il aurait passé son enfance seul dans les appartements royaux d'Asgard. Ne se permettant pas une minute de réflexion sur lui-même, il préféra se diriger vers la salle de bain ou il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Quelques gouttes d'eau virent mouiller sa chemise blanche. Loki regarda son reflet dans le miroir, mais ne le supportant pas, donna un coup de poing dedans, le brisant en mille morceaux. Son cœur se serrait, mais il se retint de pleurer. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas faible.

Le brun remarqua la bague à son doigt dont la lumière faiblissait de plus en plus. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Cette bague était la seule source de pouvoir qu'il possédait sur Terre. S'il elle se brisait, il deviendrait un mortel comme les autres. Son corps s'affaissa doucement, se laissant tomber sur le sol. Pour la première fois il se rendit compte que ses plans n'étaient pas parfaits.

Russie / Centre de recherche inconnu – 13h06 –

Seul le bruit permettait à Black Widow de comprendre un peu ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci les russes avaient mis leurs meilleurs hommes venir la chercher à New-York. Ce qui était assez incroyable, c'est qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ceux qui en avaient après elle devait pour sûr vouloir qu'elle révèle des informations. Mais les deux partis savaient très bien qu'elle ne parlerait jamais.

Quelqu'un enleva le sac que Natasha avait sur la tête, et elle fut frappée par une lumière aveuglante. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'elle tirait sur ses liens. D'énormes chaînes de fer étaient enroulées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises. La silhouette d'un homme de grande taille se dessina devant l'espionne, sa voix retentit dans la pièce qui semblait étroite.

« Bienvenue Natasha… Ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle Black Widow ? »

La rousse ricana silencieusement, regardant autour d'elle. Deux gorilles tenaient gentiment la porte d'un air impassible.

« Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? »

« Vous êtes une source d'information précieuse pour nous. Une source anonyme nous a révélé votre emplacement ainsi que vos faiblesses. Nous avons donc pu vous attraper assez facilement. »

L'homme sorti de l'ombre. Son visage était inconnu à Natasha, c'était un grand blond aux yeux bleus, un accent allemand étrange et un sourire vicieux. A l'aide d'un bouton sur le mur il fit lever des rideaux de fer et révéla une vitre à travers laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un gigantesque hangar. Des dizaines de scientifiques étaient afférés devant une machine étrange qui ressemblait à une chaise électrique. Le blond reprit la parole.

« Nous allons tester cette toute nouvelle technologie sur vous. Voyez-vous cette machine à le don de capturer la mémoire humaine et de la transmettre à un ordinateur afin qu'il en déchiffre tout le contenu. »

Il se rapprocha de l'espionne et posa un doigt sur son front.

« Plus besoin de perdre notre temps à vous torturer. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

« Merveilleux ? Oui je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Surtout quand le S.H.I.E.L.D aura mis la main dessus. » La rousse le gratifia d'un sourire mesquin et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, des coups de feu retentirent non loin de la salle dans laquelle ils discutaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Allez voir ce qu'il se passe vous deux ! »

Les deux gorilles obéirent à l'ordre et ouvrirent la porte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir qu'une grenade aveuglante fut lancée dans la pièce. Black Widow ferma les yeux à temps, mais pas le mystérieux scientifique qui poussa un cri d'effroi. Les deux gardes du corps furent très vite maitrisés par Hawkeye et Captain America qui firent leur apparition. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le blond se releva et apercevant les deux nouveaux arrivants, se volatilisa dans une brume noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sorcellerie encore ? » s'écria Cap, l'air ébahi. Barton lui répondit tout en défaisant les liens de la captive.

« J'ai arrêté de me poser la question… Natasha est ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini par penser que mon implant ne marchait pas… » La rousse faisait référence au mouchard qu'elle gardait en permanence dans son corps depuis peu. Il lui avait été administré sous forme de capsule directement inséré sous la peau. Clint lui sourit « Tu sais bien que tes princes charmants sont toujours là pour venir à ta rescousse ».

« Pourquoi c'est jamais vous qui vous faites kidnapper ? On vit dans un monde de sexistes ! » Répliqua Natasha. Mais une explosion retentit au sous-sol, marquant l'arrivée d'Iron Man.

« Agent Barton, emmenez Black Widow avec vous, un Hellicarrier* vous attend sur le toit avec Fury à l'intérieur »

Steve regardait Tony à travers la vitre, il était en train de se battre dans le hangar avec quelques mystérieux agents de sécurité. Natasha attrapa le blond par le bras avant de partir.

« Récupérez cette machine en bas ! Elle pourrait être utile pour Fury ! »

« Bien reçu… Tony est ce que tu m'entends ? » Il posa un doigt sur l'oreillette fixée à son oreille.

« Cinq sur cinq Cap', tout se passe bien ici »

« N'endommages pas l'appareil électronique au centre de la pièce ! Je répète ne fait pas exploser la chaise bizarre ! »

« QUOI ? J'ENTENDS RIEN »

Tony utilisait ses répulso-rayons sur les agents de sécurité plutôt féroces et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Un de ses tirs toucha la chaise de plein fouet. Steve porta une main à son front d'un air désespéré.

« … TONY EMMENES LES DANS UN AUTRE ENDROIT… » Hurla le super-soldat.

« Ok ça marche ! »

L'homme de métal s'envola à l'aide de ses jet-boots vers une salle voisine. Continuant d'observer la salle avec attention, Steve aperçu le scientifique qui retenait Natasha il y a quelques minutes de cela. Il le vit s'approcher de l'ordinateur central qui commandait sûrement la station de recherche. Devinant ses plans d'autodestruction, il brisa la vitre en lançant son bouclier puis s'infiltra par l'ouverture. Il atterrit dans le hangar sans grande difficulté. Le mystérieux ennemi se stoppa dans ses gestes, mais il était trop tard, l'autodestruction des lieux avait déjà entamé son compte à rebours. N'ayant aucun talent d'informaticien Steve décida de suivre le blond qui courait vers un escalier de sortie. Durant la poursuite il lança à nouveau son bouclier, mais rata sa cible qui répliqua en lui lançant un objet étrange qui se faufila autour de sa cheville. Ce qui ressemblait à un fil se transforma bientôt en une matière grise qui ne cessait d'augmenter de volume. Le super soldat ne pouvait plus courir, son pied resta collé au sol. Regardant le scientifique s'enfuir dans un bateau à moteur, il remarqua que les grottes souterraines dans lesquelles il s'était aventuré s'apprêtaient à s'effondrer.

« TONY ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! A l'ai- ! »

Le sol au-dessous de ses pieds commença à se fissurer, et il se retrouva très vite en train de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Son pied ne voulait toujours pas se décoller du rocher sur lequel il était fixé. La plate-forme fut soudainement emportée sous l'eau avec le Capitaine. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que les renforts arrivent et viennent le sauver. Manquant d'oxygène il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony en avait enfin terminé avec les derniers opposants. Jarvis tenta de localiser Steve mais il ne parvint à retrouver que son bouclier. Le bâtiment allait bientôt complètement sombrer, et Tony avec. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, remarquant le bouclier et plongeant dans l'eau. L'armure qu'il avait avec lui n'était malheureusement pas la meilleure pour naviguer sous l'eau, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Il repéra enfin le soldat, coincé sur le rocher. Examinant brièvement la matière qui retenait sa cheville prisonnière, il entreprit de découper minutieusement la roche avec son laser de précision. Une fois libéré, il attrapa le corps massif de Steve et les propulsa vers l'extérieur de la grotte avec son armure. Une fois dehors, et hors de l'eau, Stark trouva une berge qui semblait dénuée d'ennemis et y déposa le blond. La nuit était déjà tombée et seules les flammes provenant de l'ancien centre de recherche éclairaient alors la nuit. Tony secoua le soldat, lui donna quelques claques et enleva son casque pour approcher son oreille de son souffle. Il ne respirait plus.

Le brun avait appris au lycée comment sauver quelqu'un de la noyade pendant ses cours de natation, mais allait-il s'en rappeler après tout ce temps ? Il se mit à appuyer sur le torse avec force, poussa une fois, deux, puis trois, puis il ne comptait plus. Il dut enlever ses gants et avec un instant d'hésitation empoigna la mâchoire de Steve et lui offrit tout l'air qu'il contenait dans ses poumons à travers ses lèvres. Tony continua à effectuer de fortes poussées sur le torse du blond, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche pour la deuxième fois, les larmes aux yeux, Steve reprit ses esprits, crachant toute l'eau qu'il gardait dans ses poumons. Il toussa beaucoup, sa respiration était comme devenue folle. Il posa sa tête sur le sol, épuisé et aperçu Tony.

«M…Merci… »

« On est une équipe, c'est normal. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser un tout nouvel ami se noyer. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. »

Steve lui sourit avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. L'hélicoptère de Fury se posa derrière eux, et Tony porta le soldat jusqu'à celui-ci. Ils rentraient à New-York, et ils étaient bien décidés à trouver qui était ce mystérieux ennemi qui en connaissait tant sur Black Widow.

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews :

**Eshana-Ash** : je suis très contente que Tony te plaise, j'adore son caractère et j'essaye de le retranscrire au mieux dans la fic love you buddy 3

**Darkan** : merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments je suis très touchée ! Je vois que les gens aiment beaucoup Loki, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, vu tout ce qu'on voit sur internet en ce moment.

**MlleNaty** : j'avais un doute concernant cette réplique, je pensais que les gens allaient pas rire, je suis rassurée xD Pour ce qui est de Pepper, j'ai commis une faute assez grave, c'est-à-dire que j'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle était sous le contrôle de Loki, et donc qu'elle le suivait contre sa volonté. Je m'excuse milles fois de ne pas avoir explicité ce détail très important**. **

**Kamikoukaki** : merci beaucoup ! Je débute pourtant sur , j'espère retranscrire au mieux vos personnages préférés ! En ce qui concerne Pepper je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, j'ai oublié d'écrire qu'elle était manipulée par les pouvoirs de Loki (mea culpa), et Tony et elle sont toujours en couple. Pepper est partie en voyage d'affaires en Europe pour six mois, laissant Tony à NY. En ce qui concerne les penchants homosexuels de Stark, il ne les a pas vraiment encore découverts :) :p mais ça viendra, avec Cap à ses côtés, difficile de rester de marbre.

**MilenaxBlack** : contente que la suite te plaise ! Et oui, j'ai écrit le réveil difficile des vengeurs pour que tout le monde se sente un peu à leurs places au final :p **! **

**miisscoofee**: merci ! Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la seule à aimer Loki 8D.

**Gloomy-Coco **: Merci de ton soutien

**Hilson86**: Je suis honorée d'avoir fait une fic sur un sujet qui te passionne tant

**yaone-kami:** ouip, en plein rencard =p mais bientôt ce sera des vrais ! On a tous très hâte j'en suis sûre xD

**sean8329** : Je suis également restée sur ma faim après la fin du film, c'est en parti pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire une suite =p je vais sûrement bientôt écrire une fic OS Thor/Loki. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser pas mal de frustration XD. Je suis honorée que tu me dises que ma fic est de qualité ! Merci beaucoup 3

Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés jusque-là, je vous annonce que j'ai pour projet d'écrire un OS Thor/Loki, dîtes-moi si ça vous tente d'en lire une et si oui, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir dedans ?

Allez à plus ! Merci de votre soutien 3


	4. La Stark Expo

Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant de commencer j'aimerai m'excuser pour le retard dans mes posts qui étaient pourtant jusque-là à peu près réguliers. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite de Cold Hearted ! :D Je vous offre ce chapitre qui n'est peut-être pas aussi bon que les autres, mais important dans la suite de l'histoire. Des retournements de situation sont à prévoir

Je vous informe qu'avant de poster le chapitre V je posterai mon OS Thor / Loki. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews qui me font toutes vraiment très plaisir. Les réponses sont en bas de page.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 4 –

Tour Stark – 9h56

Le soleil se levait à peine sur New York, illuminant les buildings impeccables avec force. Cette nuit-là Tony et Steve avaient décidé de regarder un film, après avoir longuement fêté le sauvetage de Black Widow en compagnie d'Hawkeye et de Fury. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre de Tony, s'étaient installés sur le lit immense et avaient lancé un dvd, qui n'eut pas beaucoup de succès puisque les deux s'endormirent presque instantanément après s'être allongés.

Tony se réveilla doucement, bercé par les rayons de soleil qui touchaient son visage et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa première vision fut la tignasse blonde de Steve, qui chatouillait son menton. Ne comprenant pas il releva un peu plus la tête et remarqua un poids inhabituel sur son corps. Le super-soldat était allongé tout contre lui, la tête au creux de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la main du blond s'était glissée sous son t-shirt au court de la nuit il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de surprise. Ne sachant trop quoi faire il tenta de retirer doucement la main baladeuse, essayant de ne pas réveiller Steve. Malheureusement ce dernier se réveilla, et constatant la situation se releva presque instantanément, se plaçant au-dessus de Stark d'un air choqué.

« … P… Pardon… Je… »

Cet instant sembla durer une éternité, une éternité pendant laquelle Steve remarqua à quel point le regard de Tony était envoûtant. Il se releva enfin, rougissant, et remit ses cheveux ébouriffés en place. Le brun afficha sans tarder un air goguenard, amusé par la situation.

« … Et ben alors Steve ? On dirait que le bouche-à-bouche d'hier était à ton goût… » Il lui lança un clin d'œil sensuel avant de se lever à son tour, allant titiller la mâchoire du soldat du bout des doigts. S'avançant vers la porte de la chambre il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le blond de haut en bas. Steve le remarqua et tenta de répliquer. « Quoi ? Je… Je ne m'en souviens même pas ! »

Tony se mit à ricaner doucement, descendant les escaliers, Steve sur les talons. Le soldat commençait à bouder alors que le brun se retourna, se penchant vers l'autre jusqu'à être à être très très proche de lui. « Aah ? Peut-être que tu aimerais que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?... » L'ingénieur semblait très en forme ce matin, et plutôt d'humeur joueuse. Le blond était désarmé face au playboy qui semblait flirter avec lui, et ne sut même pas lui dire non.

Histoire d'aller encore plus loin dans son jeu, Tony se colla à Steve d'un air mièvre, jouant la parfaite aguicheuse en passant ses bras autour du cou du soldat. « Cap ? Tu as de jolis muscles tu sais ?... » Dit-il tout en caressant la nuque. Ses lèvres s'étaient trop dangereusement rapprochées des siennes.

Amusé par sa propre blague, Tony s'en alla en riant dans la cuisine, rêvant d'un bon café bien chaud. Steve resta comme paralysé dans les escaliers, n'arrivant plus à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Seul le bruit de la radio qu'alluma le brun le fit revenir à la réalité. Sans passer par la cuisine il préféra aller dans la salle de bain, répondant à l'appel de Tony qu'il avait besoin d'une douche. Ceci enfin dit, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements (après avoir pris soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui) et se mit sous l'eau froide. Poussant un soupir de soulagement il posa son front contre le mur, tentant de ne pas se mentir à lui-même. Il se souvenait très bien du bouche-à-bouche que Tony lui avait administré. A vrai dire, il s'en souvenait beaucoup trop bien. Le soldat s'en voulait énormément d'avoir ce genre de pensées, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis sa tragique dernière aventure amoureuse. A vrai dire, il se sentait aussi très gêné, car deux hommes qui flirtent ensemble, c'était aussi une vision assez nouvelle pour lui. L'époque dans laquelle il vivait était loin d'être aussi ouverte d'esprit que celle où il avait atterrit.

Steve termina de se doucher, se sécha et enfila un jean délavé ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris pâle. Ce serait sûrement assez pour la journée qu'ils allaient passer, en espérant que Tony ne lui fasse pas de mauvaise surprise.

Il retrouva Stark au salon, qui se battait avec de grandes pochettes de plastiques.

« Ah ! Steve, tiens prends ça et dis-moi si c'est ta taille. » Tony lui tendait une des pochettes qui contenait un magnifique costume bleu nuit en satin. Steve ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue à la vue de cette tenue trop peu classique à son goût, mais ne voulant pas vexer son hôte il sourit et dé zippa la pochette. Le costume semblait être de la bonne taille.

« C'est en quel honneur ? » Dit le blond.

« Nous sortons ce soir, Capitaine ! » répliqua Stark.

Aéroport d'Orly – Paris –

Loki et Pepper se trouvaient à bord d'un avion long-courrier qui reliait Paris à New-York. Le brun avait décidé de leur départ soudain, ne donnant aucune raison particulière à la jeune femme.

Le brun jetait des regards incessants à sa bague qui continuait de faiblir, l'air inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas en la regardant qu'elle ira mieux » murmura Pepper. Loki la regarda d'un air effaré, comme s'il elle venait de le traiter de tous les noms.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Mademoiselle Potts » siffla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

« Je m'inquiète à propos de la sécurité dans cet avion. Si vous faîtes quoi que ce soit, nous sommes morts tous les deux. »

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils d'un air boudeur. Mais Pepper ne put s'empêcher de reprendre à nouveau la parole, trop curieuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vos pouvoirs se réduisent-ils jour après jour ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Fichez-moi la paix. » Loki se tourna enfin, montrant son dos à la rousse et ferma les yeux. S'il fallait qu'il garde son calme, autant qu'il aille se balader au pays des rêves. Là au moins il ne fera aucun dégât.

Alors que le brun s'était endormi, le regard de Pepper s'arrêta sur la fameuse bague aux étranges lueurs rouges. Elle s'approcha doucement, leva sa main, puis posa doucement le bout de son index sur la pierre luisante. Immédiatement, l'objet se mit à se craqueler, et la lumière disparu complètement. Loki était toujours endormi, mais la secrétaire commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Venait-elle de casser définitivement l'objet auquel le Dieu tenait tant ? Plusieurs pensées traversèrent son esprit. Elle pensa à se jeter de l'avion. Elle pensa au suicide par intoxication, malheureusement elle n'avait rien sous la main. Elle pensa également à feindre un acte terroriste pour qu'on lui tire dessus. Mais aucune stratégie ne semblait aboutir dans sa tête. Loki allait la tuer. Peut-être même la torturer juste pour son plaisir.

Pepper ne put rien faire, mais attendre terrorisée sur son siège que les minutes passent, se traitant d'idiote.

NEW YORK – 20 h 03

La limousine noire qui amenait Tony et Steve devant le bâtiment somptueux dans lequel avait lieu la soirée s'arrêta enfin. Un majordome ouvrit la portière, et soudainement des dizaines de flash d'appareils photos virent fouetter le visage du super-soldat. Une fois que les deux hommes furent sortis du véhicule, Steve attrapa le brun par le bras d'un air contrarié et lui parla à l'oreille pour qui lui seul entende.

« Tu avais dit une 'petite soirée' hein ? »

Tony Stark se contenta d'afficher un sourire encore plus ravi, et pointa une caméra du doigt.

« Souris à la caméra Steve ! »

Des centaines de personnes, peut-être des milliers étaient agglutinées devant des barrières, hurlant les prénoms des deux héros. Des dizaines de journalistes se pressaient pour prendre un cliché du couple, mais Tony s'empressa d'emmener Steve à l'intérieur. Le blond leva la tête et aperçu un écran géant qu'on ne pouvait pas louper. Un logo immense y était affiché et mentionnait : STARK EXPO.

Steve n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La Stark Expo existait toujours.

Alors que Tony faisait son habituel discours d'ouverture pendant lequel plusieurs femmes et hommes s'évanouirent à la vue de l'ingénieur, Steve était derrière la scène observant de loin d'un air nostalgique. Un homme avec une casquette qui semblait être un technicien s'approcha du super-soldat, hésitant.

« Excusez-moi Cap', excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais est-ce que ça vous ennuierai de me signer un autographe ? C'est pour ma fille, elle vous adore ! »

« Ah ? Heu oui bien sûr ! » Steve attrapa le bout de papier et le stylo que l'homme lui tendait et signa de sa plus belle écriture. Avec ce petit séjour chez Stark, le blond en avait presque oublié qu'il était lui aussi plutôt célèbre. Une fois le discours terminé, Tony le rejoignit en coulisses. Il semblait tout aussi excité que le matin même.

« Alors Steve ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » Attaqua le brun.

« Absolument rayonnant ! » Le blond lui répliqua en souriant, l'attrapant par l'épaule d'un geste amical.

Les deux se retrouvèrent dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les invités VIP. L'endroit était absolument charmant. Une architecture inspirée des plus beaux temples grecs, des buffets à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, et sûrement les plus belles personnalités vêtues des plus beaux vêtements. Tony prit le temps de présenter Steve à chacun de ses amis, qui furent ravis d'enfin rencontrer le super-soldat. Les deux hommes s'amusèrent comme des fous toute la soirée et furent même surpris de revoir Thor et Jane. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait pour une fois abandonné son marteau pour une coupe de champagne, qui ne devait pas être la première dans ses mains. L'ingénieur s'approcha d'eux, les embrassant chacun leur tour.

« Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! Vous êtes venus spécialement pour la Stark Expo ? » Demanda le brun. Jane lui répondit, de peur que Thor dise quelque chose de travers.

« En vérité on vient s'installer ici. Thor a eu la permission de son père de rester pendant quelques temps sur Midgard, enfin je veux dire… La terre quoi. »

Elle sourit aux deux jeunes hommes avant de porter un regard inquiet à Thor qui partait en direction des toilettes.

« Excusez-moi… » dit Jane en s'éclipsant sa robe argentée voletant derrière elle.

« Je meurs de chaud ! » s'écria Steve. « Je vais aller un peu à l'extérieur si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Non non, je t'accompagne ».

Une fois dehors ils purent admirer la beauté des jardins qui leur faisaient face. Malheureusement les détails restaient tout de même flous car il faisait nuit. Mais les rangs de rosiers non loin d'eux étaient d'une toute beauté. Ils s'avancèrent loin du brouhaha de la salle, s'éloignant des invités pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre en face d'une fontaine sculptée. Le blond soupira, heureux.

« Quelle soirée ! Tony s'y je m'attendais à ça… »

« Tu connaissais déjà la Stark Expo non ? Avant que Coolson décède il m'avait dit que tu y étais allé lorsque c'était mon père qui l'organisait. »

« Oui c'est vrai… D'ailleurs c'est un peu par-là que tout a commencé… »

Tony écoutait attentivement, portant une gorgée de champagne à ses lèvres.

« Ah oui ? C'est là où tu as rencontré cet amour secret dont tu ne veux pas me parler ? » Tony avait répliqué sans penser à mal, oubliant que le sujet était sensible chez le jeune homme.

« Coolson ne t'a donc pas raconté toute ma vie ? » Steve sembla s'énerver rapidement, tapotant le sol du pied et regardant ailleurs. Partout sauf sans les yeux de Stark, car il remarquerait les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

« Pardon… Quel crétin je fais. Excuses-moi, j'oublie-

« N'en parlons plus ! » coupa le blond, sèchement. « Si je veux passer à autre chose, il faut bien que j'arrête d'y penser non ? »

Tony resta sans voix, mais porta sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine pour le réconforter. Le blond continua.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose » Son regard se replongea dans celui de Stark, car il avait réussi à chasser les larmes qui y résidaient. Un sentiment étrange parcouru le blond. Le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti dans la matinée, au moment précis où il s'était retrouvé à cheval sur l'ingénieur. Tony qui désirait vraiment que Steve aille mieux, lui avait lancé un regard compatissant, avant que la lueur dans ses yeux change rapidement. Sans une préalable réflexion, le brun approcha son visage du sien, pouvant sentir l'air que le blond expirait sur sa peau. Steve semblait comme hypnotisé. Les lèvres de Tony ne firent qu'une bouchée de celles du blond qui soupira à leur contact, s'emparant subtilement de cette douce chair. Le baiser que le brun lui offrit était aussi surprenant qu'il était sensuel. Steve mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de séparer leur lèvres. Stark, voyant son regard hésitant s'excita encore plus et attrapa la tignasse du blond pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le soldat restait complètement à la merci du brun, mais ne semblait pas du tout réticent à ce qu'il lui faisait subir, à en juger par les soupirs d'excitation qu'il laissait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tony ? … »

Une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'une sublime robe émeraude interrompit leur moment torride.

« Pepper ! » Le brun s'écarta à grande vitesse de Steve, l'air ébahi. « Qu'est-ce que… Comment-tu… ? »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de parler que la secrétaire s'enfuyait déjà l'air contrariée, au bord des larmes. Il ne parvint pas à la rattraper car Steve lui retint le bras. Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Pepper s'effondra sur un banc et laissa les larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle remarqua l'ombre de Loki qui était derrière elle. Il ne savait toujours pas que c'était de sa faute si sa bague était brisée. Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion et qu'il s'était rendu compte que son pouvoir n'était plus, il n'avait même pas crié. Pas pleuré, rien du tout. Et c'est ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune femme.

« Allons allons Pepper… Shhhuuut… » Loki se posa à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle pleurait toujours. « Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit mm ? Je vous avais prévenue qu'il n'était pas fidèle, et maintenant vous pleurez. » Il caressait doucement ses cheveux roux, avec tendresse, comme si c'était sa propre fille. Pepper ne cessa pas de pleurer aux propos du brun. Ce dernier lui prit le visage entre les mains, essuyant le fard qui souillait ses joues à l'aide de ses doigts. Sa voix était étrangement compatissante, et pleine de réconfort. « Séchez vos larmes, Stark ne les mérite pas. »

A ces mots Loki posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait plus si ses tremblements provenaient de ses sanglots ou bien de la peur qu'elle avait envers le brun.

A suivre….

Réponses au reviews :

Eshana-Ash : J'étais sûre que la scène du bouche-à-bouche te ferai plaisir J'espère aussi que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

Darkan : Merci pour ta lecture de mon chapitre w en ce qui concerne l'écriture de Stark, je suis vraiment touchée et te remercie. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux même si il y'a toujours d'autres personnes qui l'écrivent dix mille fois mieux que moi xp merci beaucoup ! (le turkey arrive bientôt)

miisscoofee : le Thor Loki arrive très bientôt ! J'ai quelques jours de répit avant de reprendre le boulot, donc si j'ai la motiv' une de ces nuits je le pondrais xD sinon merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon chapitre 3

MlleNaty : C'est grâce à tes reviews que l'histoire s'est tournée dans un sens plutôt qu'un autre =p je te laisse découvrir comment. En ce qui concerne les Russes, c'est vrai qu'ils se sont échappés assez facilement, mea culpa, je n'aime pas trop non plus écrire des kilomètres de scènes d'action =s. Merci pour ta lecture 3

Kamikoukaki : j'espère que le tournant de l'histoire te plaira, j'ai un peu peur de décevoir tout le monde malheureusement mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire ! Comme tu le vois, j'ai pris mon temps pour poster la suite =p

MilenaxBlack : Malheureusement en ce qui concerne Thor et Loki, ce ne sera pas d'actualité tout de suite, mais je vais sortir OS très prochainement qui je pense te plaira 3

Wenna-hic : merci beaucoup x ! Pour ce qui est de retrouver Black Widow, comme je l'ai précisé dans le chapitre 3, elle possède une puce électronique implantée dans son bras qui sert de sorte de GPS. C'est comme ça que les vengeurs l'ont retrouvée. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta lecture 3


	5. Romance sous la pluie

Hello tout le monde ! Merci de tout cœur pour vos reviews et votre soutien, ça compte énormément pour moi. Je continue cette fan fiction, et je peux vous faire une estimation de chapitres restants normalement la série se terminera en 7 chapitres ! (désolé pour ceux qui en voulaient encore plus, mais vous pouvez rester abonnés à ma page, je sors souvent des OS qui me sortent de la tête en une nuit). Bref, nous revoilà partis pour un cinquième chapitre de Cold Hearted, qui je pense plaira à tous les lecteurs de slash 3 Enjoy !

(En ce qui concerne mon OS Thorki, je ne l'écrirais malheureusement pas, mais une de mes meilleures amies Eshana-Ash vient de nous en écrire une à l'instant ! Je vous laisse profiter de sa fic : « En vérité », s/8207044/1/)

Chapitre 5 –

Alors que la soirée à la Stark Expo battait son plein, Steve et Tony étaient toujours assis sur le même banc de pierre, ne disant plus un mot. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus au super soldat pour retrouver l'usage de son corps et s'enfuir hors de l'expo. Il marchait si vite que Tony eut beaucoup de mal à le suivre, sans parler que son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal.

Le blond emprunta une sortie de secours, histoire de ne pas se faire attraper par les journalistes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour une interview. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait semé l'ingénieur dans la foule, et parti en direction du centre-ville.

Les rues étaient presque désertes, surement à cause de la Stark Expo qui rassemblait la ville entière dans un seul endroit. Le blond était donc libre d'aller où il le désirait. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il laissa le hasard guider ses pas, regardant la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans les jardins ne cessait de revenir à la mémoire de Steve. Pourquoi il avait fallu que Pepper arrive pile à ce moment-là ? Tony n'avait-il pas précisé qu'elle ne revenait que dans six mois ? C'était presque comme si quelqu'un avait planifié tout ça…

Steve tenta de ne pas laisser ses pensées trop divaguer, et regardant son costume trempé, il décida de rentrer dans un café pour y commander une grande boisson chaude.

De son côté, Tony n'avait pas réussi à esquiver les journalistes et autres amis de longue date qui lui avaient attrapé le bras, l'empêchant de poursuivre son tout nouvel amant. Grace à des sourires amicaux et son habituel charisme, il réussit à se défaire de tous ses invités, et fonça vers la sortie de secours que le super soldat avait emprunté. La vue de la pluie torrentielle le fit soupirer.

« Cap… » Murmura le brun avant de se lancer sous la pluie, cherchant sa tête blonde des yeux. Tout le monde avait déserté l'endroit, fuyant la pluie. Seul l'ingénieur vêtu de son costume le plus cher courrait dans les rues, ne s'arrêtant que pour scruter l'intérieur des cafés. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin…

Soudain, le regard noir de Tony se posa sur la silhouette de Steve. Il était assis au bar, sirotant une boisson chaude. Sans attendre le brun rentra avec fracas dans le café, mettant de l'eau partout. Il n'y avait que deux personnes présente à l'exception de Steve et de la serveuse, qui regardait Tony d'un air surpris.

« Steve ! Je suis désolé… Je-

« J'ai besoin d'être seul Tony. Laisses-moi. » Répliqua le blond.

L'ingénieur le regarda d'un air triste, des gouttes de pluie perlant encore de ses mèches corbeau. Il ne savait quoi dire en voyant l'expression déçue du soldat. Il était sûrement dans la pire position qu'il pouvait être imaginée, d'un côté il avait Pepper, qui était plus ou moins sa petite amie officielle, et de l'autre Steve, avec qui il commençait à avoir une relation plutôt spéciale. Que devait-il faire ? Pepper était pourtant habituée ses petits écarts de conduite, pourquoi cette fois-ci, l'expression de son visage avait révélé à Tony que ce serait bel et bien la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient ?

« Non. Rentres avec moi… Je t'en prie. »

« Et devenir une de tes si nombreuses conquêtes que tu affiches fièrement ? Que sais-tu des sentiments amoureux Tony ? Rien. » Le blond s'était levé, se rapprochant du brun pour lui faire face, l'air détruit.

« Tu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me balances ça que maintenant ? C'est cruel Steve. Si tu as des arrière-pensées que tu aimerais développer, vas-y maintenant ! »

Steve hésita un moment, mais finit par répondre à l'ingénieur d'une façon très sèche.

« Tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était d'un remplaçant le temps que Pepper revienne de son voyage d'affaire en Europe. Je pensais que j'avais réellement de l'intérêt pour toi, mais finalement je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide de pouvoir croire que le génie Tony Stark pouvait avoir un cœur. »

Sur ces paroles, le blond posa de l'argent sur le bar et sorti en poussant Tony d'un coup d'épaule puissant. Le brun était estomaqué. Ces paroles étaient sûrement les plus cruelles qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi direct avec lui, personne n'avait jamais autant malmené son cœur. Il aurait voulu s'effondrer là, sur le sol du café, mais ne voulant pas se ridiculiser, il finit par rentrer à la tour Stark, se demandant ou Steve avait bien pu aller. Enfin, il était grand, il pourrait bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Une mystérieuse voiture noire s'arrêta devant Pepper et Loki qui sortaient de la Stark Expo. La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et le brun restait toujours aussi calme. Ils démarrèrent et la rousse, regardant par la fenêtre, se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Après tout, pourquoi Loki l'avait-elle emmenée à la Stark Expo ? Est-ce qu'il savait que Tony la trompait avec Steve ?

« Ou allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Là où je pourrais récupérer les pouvoirs que vous m'avez fait perdre. »

Le sang de Miss Potts ne fit qu'un tour. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'elle était en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'il fallait qu'elle respire. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'avion à Paris. Pourquoi rester aussi calme ? Elle le connaissait maintenant, elle savait lorsqu'il était énervé ou pas. Et le silence était un très mauvais présage.

Le trajet dura bien une heure entière, les amenant à l'intérieur d'un parking sombre. La secrétaire tremblait de tout son corps à la vue de l'expression glaciale de Loki.

« Veuillez coopérer Miss Potts, ne rendez pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

En prononçant ses mots, deux gardes du corps ouvrirent la portière du côté de Pepper et l'attrapèrent sans hésitation. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre un instant, soupirant de peur, mais finit par abandonner en voyant la carrure qu'ils avaient. Loki sorti lui aussi de la voiture, resserrant sa cravate noire autour de son cou.

« Emmenez-là directement dans les labos, je dois parler au professeur. »

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de protester que les deux gorilles l'emmenaient déjà vers l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire dans les laboratoires ? Elle était morte de trouille et regrettait vraiment le temps où elle était avec Tony, tous deux en train de dorer sur une plage au soleil. La dernière vision qu'elle aura eut de l'ingénieur aura été celle de lui en train d'embrasser un homme.

Loki prit un ascenseur qui lui montait à l'étage, et arriva dans un bureau très moderne et luxueux.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Laufeyson, asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Devant lui se tenait le mystérieux professeur qui avait kidnappé Black Widow et gardait des inventions dangereuses sous terre.

« Merci mais je préfère rester debout. »

Le blond jeta un œil au brun qui fit entrer trois hommes vêtus de noir. On les aurait dits sortis du MIB.

« Tuez-le. »

Un des hommes lança une bombe qui contenait un gaz douteux. Le professeur aux étranges pouvoirs de téléportation se trouvait ainsi bloqué, le temps qu'un deuxième homme lui mette une balle dans la tête à l'aide d'un sublime magnum Lightning Hawk. Loki afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Comment les gens peuvent-ils penser que je veuille prendre le temps de négocier ? » s'écria-t-il d'un air suffisant. « Quelqu'un connait au moins le prénom de ce pauvre homme ? Oh non attendez… C'est sans importance, brûlez son corps. »

Les hommes s'exécutèrent à la seconde ou Loki donna son ordre. Le magnat de la science était maintenant hors d'usage, et l'intégralité de sa société secrète et autres inventions machiavéliques appartenaient maintenant au Dieu.

« Avec ou sans pouvoirs… Les vengeurs tomberont tous. »

Loki s'empara du grand fauteuil de cuir et s'assit dessus comme il l'avait fait sur le trône de son père adoptif. Le regard empli de malice, il souriait dans l'ombre, savourant sa première victoire depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Tony arriva à la tour Stark, il était presque deux heures du matin. Il balança ses clefs sur une table, et s'affala sur son canapé. L'anxiété pouvait se lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. L'ingénieur se passa les mains dans les cheveux en soufflant. Il devait faire un choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais, sinon il perdrait Pepper et Steve en même temps.

Quelque part au fond de lui il savait qu'il tenait à Pepper. Et penser à l'éventualité de choisir Cap était absurde, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Mais le souvenir du blond penché sur lui avec son air perdu et gêné raviva toute la flamme qui brûlait en lui. Il se rappela du baiser qu'il avait échangé. La vue de Pepper lui avait complètement fait perdre la mémoire, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'il se rappela à quel point il avait aimé l'embrasser, dévorer ses lèvres et s'emparer de sa langue. Il fallait que Tony retrouve son Steve.

Alors que l'ingénieur se leva d'un bond, Jarvis signala qu'un visiteur allait faire son entrée. Tony fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure-ci ?

Il se plaça devant l'ascenseur d'un air intrigué. La porte s'ouvrit enfin dans son habituel tintement. Le super soldat se tenait devant lui, l'air contrarié.

« Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille… Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment pu réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Ça te dérange si je reste une nuit de plus ? » Steve avait l'air désolé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au café.

Le regard de Tony n'était que désir et fougue. Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de se jeter sur le blond qui fut surprit l'espace d'une seconde. Ses mains attrapèrent ses épaules d'un air assuré pour les plaquer sur une des parois de l'ascenseur, faisant pousser un soupir de surprise au soldat. Tony finit par l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il caressa le dos du brun avec tendresse, se laissant dominer avec joie.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour échanger des soupirs désireux et pour reprendre leurs souffles, déjà courts. Tony, alors devenu fou, commença à embrasser doucement la mâchoire puissante du blond, pinçant cette délicieuse peau, descendant dans son cou, lui caressant sensuellement le corps. Ses vêtements étaient encore mouillés, et l'ingénieur s'empressa de jeter la veste de Steve sur le sol, admirant ses biceps moulés par son adorable chemise blanche et trempée.

Il fit quelque pas en arrière, tirant le blond par la cravate pour l'attirer vers sa chambre.

Une fois en haut Tony ne fit qu'une bouchée du capitaine qui semblait complètement à sa merci. Il poussa violemment le corps du soldat sur son lit, se mettant à cheval sur lui, sa respiration accélérée se faisant nettement remarquer. Les yeux bleus de Steve fixés sur lui le rendaient fou.

Il ne prit pas le temps de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond, l'arrachant avec force et poussant un soupir de surprise en voyant le corps qui se cachait en dessous.

« Oh… Woaw… »

Steve se mit à rougir, souriant à moitié, attrapant la main du brun pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte au toucher que ses muscles étaient aussi fermes qu'ils en avaient l'air. Un gémissement sourd finit par s'échapper des lèvres de Tony, qui ne put s'empêcher une seconde de plus de juste toucher ses pectoraux parfaits, et alla les embrasser avec tendresse, léchant la peau ambrée, la mordant avec délice. Steve laissa sa tête se balancer en arrière dans un soupir, se cambrant doucement sur le matelas. Comment un homme pouvait-il lui donner autant de plaisir ? Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'habituel chez lui de flirter avec des hommes. Tony semblait être l'exception à la règle.

Les mains de l'ingénieur s'emparèrent des hanches fermes de Steve, pressant amoureusement ses lèvres sur son torse, puis son ventre, son nombril. Chaque centimètre descendu faisait gémir le blond encore plus, esclave de ses émotions. Le sourire de Stark s'élargissait, et lorsqu'il sentit des mains se glisser dans ses cheveux, il déboutonna vivement le pantalon de Cap, d'un air de défi.

« Tony… N… Ne fais pas ça… » Gémissait Steve, dont le ton trahissait ses paroles. Tout son corps criait le contraire, mais sa bonne âme de gentil garçon lui hurlait que ce qu'il était en train de faire était mal.

« Shhht… On pensera aux remords demain matin… »

A ces mots Tony fit glisser le pantalon mouillé des jambes musclées du capitaine, le jetant au pied du lit. Et la chemise encore baissée sur les épaules du blond fut retirée par ce dernier, qui finit par faire taire les petites voix dans sa tête.

« Déshabilles toi aussi Tony… » Lança Cap d'un air mièvre.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier deux fois et dans un sourire charmeur se mit à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, faisant attendre le soldat. Le cercle de lumière au creux de la poitrine de Stark était toujours à sa place, mais Steve ne l'avait jamais vu à nu. Ses doigts s'en approchèrent, effleurant le métal qui se révéla être chaud, touchant cette lumière aveuglante comme pour apaiser Tony.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été très méchant tout à l'heure dans mes paroles… J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. »

« Les meilleures réconciliations ont lieu sur l'oreiller Steve… » Répliqua Tony.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent et Steve dégluti. Il n'avait jamais offert son corps à quelqu'un, pourtant il savait bien que maintenant son corps attirait hommes et femmes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait décevoir Tony par son manque d'expérience. Ses mains s'abaissèrent sur la ceinture de Tony alors que ce dernier revint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il dé zippa le pantalon du brun avec maladresse, gémissant d'excitation.

L'ingénieur envoya valser son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce et, constatant qu'ils étaient maintenant tous deux en sous –vêtements, se lécha les lèvres. Le corps de Steve était si attirant, si parfait sous tous les points, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Le regard mouillé du blond finit par faire craquer l'ingénieur. Le voir allongé comme ça, le corps humide, ses lèvres rosies d'entre lesquelles s'échappaient de doux soupirs, ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui venaient se coller à son front. Tout donnait envie au brun de le prendre sauvagement. Mais il fallait qu'il se retienne, c'était la première fois que Steve allait aussi loin avec quelqu'un.

Tony déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes du capitaine, lui lançant un regard tendre, puis s'éloigna lentement, traçant un chemin invisible sur le torse en dessous de lui à l'aide de ses doigts. Dieu que sa peau était douce…

Il déposa à nouveau des baisers sur son bas-ventre, plus lents cette fois-ci, plus sensuellement, et se mit à tirer le boxer du blond vers lui, puis le retirant complètement. Steve poussa un gémissement de gêne, mêlé à de l'excitation, que l'on pouvait facilement remarquer grâce à son membre dressé, gonflé de sang et au summum de sa sensibilité. Tony lui donna un coup de langue, juste une fois pour tester les réactions du blond, et ne fut pas déçu. Il vit ses mains se crisper sur les draps, et ses muscles se contracter légèrement. Mais il voulait plus, tout comme Steve en voulait plus.

Le brun attrapa le membre du capitaine de sa main gauche, effectuant de doux aller-retour avec, jouant de sa langue sur le gland, pinçant cette peau qui était si dure, le mouillant complètement de sa salive. Il finit par le prendre en bouche, arrachant un cri de supplice à Steve qui se contorsionna sur le lit.

Sa voix enrouée de plaisir de faisait de monter la tension qui résidait entre eux, et il continua à le lécher, pressant sa langue contre la chair d'une dureté inébranlable. Sa bouche vint se refermer sur le membre, donnant des frissons à Steve qui le suppliait de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le blond regretta toutes ses années où il ne s'était pas laissé aller, ou il s'était refusé à de nombreuses filles parce qu'il était trop « pur ». Il ne pouvait le nier, il était en extase.

Steve attrapa un de bord du lit pour s'y agripper fermement, sentant l'orgasme arriver à grand pas. Tony pouvait également le sentir, car les mouvements de son corps devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables, et ses gémissements formaient alors un prénom, celui de l'ingénieur.

Le choc que le super soldat reçu fut incroyable lorsqu'il éjacula dans la bouche de Tony. Il ne se retint de lancer des jurons que parce qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les joues rougies par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Tony… »

L'ingénieur essuya la dernière goutte de sperme qui perlait du membre encore dressé de Steve, et sourit, se remettant à nouveau à cheval sur lui, l'air triomphant.

« Je vois que tu as aimé ça… » Dit-il en caressant le corps transpirant du soldat. « Mais ce n'est que le début de la nuit… Retournes-toi… »

A suivre 8D

Oui je sais vous me détestez. Mais il fallait que je coupe là, vous aurez la suite au prochain chapitre =p ! Ne m'abandonnez pas 3


	6. Faire fondre la glace

Hello tout le monde ! Je pense que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience, puisque j'avais laissé Steve et Tony dans une situation des plus… Alléchantes =p Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour la frustration causée par la brusque fin du chapitre 5. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de vous embêter un peu. J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop, et je vous laisse apprécier le nouveau chapitre, qui commence avec Loki. Pardon aussi pour l'attente que vous avez dû endurer, j'ai eu du mal à continuer cette fiction étant donné toutes les autres dans lesquelles je me suis lancée !

Enjoy ! =)

Chapitre 6 -

Les buildings de New York étaient tous illuminés à cette heure de la nuit, formant un tout autre dessin que lorsque la ville était éclairée par le soleil. Loki contemplait la vue du haut du toit de l'immeuble qu'il avait investi de force. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir les étoiles, ce qui le peina un peu. La bague portée à son doigt était toujours éteinte, et craquelée. Il ne semblait pourtant pas plus énervé que ça. Au contraire, il avait l'air détendu.

Les vêtements des terriens lui paraissaient beaucoup plus confortable à son goût, si bien qu'il avait acheté toute une panoplie de chemise, et autres costumes qui lui allaient parfaitement bien. Ce soir-là, il avait opté pour une chemise pourpre en soie, accompagnée d'un éternel pantalon noir. Un des disciples qu'il avait soudoyé lui avait offert un lecteur mp3, lui faisant écouter les merveilles que les humains avaient créées. Il adorait tout particulièrement la musique classique, même s'il n'avait écouté que quelques extraits de Schubert, ou de Mozart.

« Monsieur Laufeyson, tout est prêt. Vous pouvez vous rendre au sous-sol. »

Loki fut dérangé de son petit moment de détente et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva avec nonchalance, un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

« Merci… Vous pouvez disposer. »

D'un geste de la main, le Dieu rejeta ses mèches noires corbeau en arrière. Il était temps qu'il récupère ses pouvoirs. Il ne pourrait pas tromper tout le monde encore longtemps. L'ascenseur l'emmena au sous-sol le plus profond du bâtiment, laissant l'architecture distinguée de côté pour laisser apparaître des locaux aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. Des dizaines de scientifiques s'affairaient sur des machines dont Loki ne connaissait sûrement pas l'utilité, et d'autres techniciens étaient regroupés autour d'une machine d'une taille impressionnante, programmant les derniers préparatifs. Pepper Potts était au centre de la machine, l'air paniqué sur le visage. Des larmes faisaient couler son maquillage sur ses joues.

Loki observa la scène d'un air amusé.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Potts… Vous êtes à l'aise là-haut ? »

« Relâchez-moi je vous en prie… » Sa voix tremblante brisa le cliquetis des claviers sur lesquels les techniciens travaillaient.

«Oh Miss Potts… Ne soyez pas si égoïste. » Le Dieu monta les marches qui le séparaient de la secrétaire de Stark et lui attrapa la mâchoire avec force. « Vous m'avez pris quelque chose. Je ne fais que le reprendre de droit. Estimez-vous heureuse que je n'aie pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous. »

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. Il lui fallait une vie humaine pour que sa bague soit à nouveau opérationnelle.

« Loki… Nous pourrions en discuter plus… calmement. Laissez-moi sortir de là on peut trouver un arrangement. Vous avez besoin de moi. »

Le brun aux yeux bleus ricana doucement, laissant son sourire séduisant s'étaler sur son visage.

« Vous pensez que vous êtes importante parce que vous êtes la secrétaire du célèbre Tony Stark ? Quelle naïveté… Vous pensez peut être que votre prince charmant est en route pour venir vous secourir ? »

Pepper repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Tony. Il embrassait Steve Rogers à pleine bouche. Son regard se détourna, honteuse. Loki continuait son discours, cherchant un Smartphone dans sa poche.

« Je vais vous dire ce que Tony est en train de faire en ce moment même. A vrai dire je peux même vous le montrer… »

Il appuya sur l'écran qui afficha sans attendre une vidéo de Stark et Rogers, dans une position des plus inconfortables.

Tour Stark –

« Je vois que tu as aimé ça… » Dit-il en caressant le corps transpirant du soldat. « Mais ce n'est que le début de la nuit… Retournes-toi… »

En attendant ces paroles Steve ne put s'empêcher de gémir sans le vouloir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'exécuta sans attendre, posant la peau brûlante de son ventre sur le matelas. L'ingénieur se colla alors à lui doucement, profitant de cette peau si douce, collant son sexe à lui, trahissant le désir qui le parcourait actuellement.

« Tony… Continues… »

Le brun dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas prendre le soldat sauvagement. Il mit ses mains sur les biceps du blond pour se calmer, les caressant avec conviction, collant son ventre sur ce dos parfaitement bien musclé, allant lui titiller l'oreille du bout de sa langue dans un sourire malicieux. Grâce à son corps hors-norme, Steve allait sûrement beaucoup moins ressentir la douleur de la pénétration, ce qui rendrait l'acte absolument parfait.

Tony empoigna fermement le membre du blond et le pénétra sans attendre. La réaction du vierge fut bien plus que satisfaisante aux yeux du brun qui vit le corps se cambrer sous lui, avec force. Steve était loin d'imaginer que la sensation serait si agréable, pensant que les préliminaires étaient déjà le summum de plaisir. Il se contracta, attendant un autre mouvement de la part de son partenaire.

Les yeux de Pepper ne pouvaient plus regarder l'écran, et restaient fixés sur le sol.

« Je dois dire que cette caméra a été très délicate à placer… » Se vanta Loki, fier d'avoir encore plus réduit le cœur de la jeune femme en charpie.

« Vous êtes ridicule… » Lança-t-elle, plus du tout effrayée par le Dieu. Le brun fut surprit de sa réaction mais continua à sourire, l'air narquois dans son costard-cravate.

« Si j'étais à votre place j'éviterais d'insulter celui qui me retient captif. »

D'un geste vif il enleva sa bague et la tendit à un scientifique arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier alla placer l'objet dans un encart prévu pour l'accueillir, derrière la machine sur laquelle Pepper était retenue prisonnière. La rousse était désespérée, n'ayant même plus une seule larme pour pleurer.

« Je vous en prie… Vous pouvez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour retrouver vos pouvoirs ! Je vous aiderai je vous en supplie !... » Sa voix étranglée arrivait aux oreilles de Loki qui ne bougeait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il repassait en revue les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, et à quel point la jeune femme lui avait été utile. Son cœur, désormais mortel, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose qui le gênait. Pourquoi aurait-il de la compassion pour quelqu'un ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, et ne voulait jamais en avoir. Seulement voilà, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore revenus, et il se sentait plus faible que jamais.

« Je n'ai plus rien… Je n'ai plus que vous Loki… »

Les paroles de la jeune femme n'auraient pas du toucher le Dieu de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son tout nouveau personnel. Mais il n'aurait plus de quoi s'amuser s'il la tuait.

« Détachez-la… Et prenez… Lui là, mettez-le à sa place. »

Loki avait donné cet ordre d'une façon tellement glaciale que tout le monde hésita à bouger.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Deux gardes s'afférèrent à attraper l'homme que le brun avait désigné. Il hurla de désespoir, suppliant de ne pas le laisser mourir. Mais la décision était prise et il fut attaché comme l'était la secrétaire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pepper s'était mise dans un coin, refusant de bouger, encore secouée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait réussi à rester en vie.

Un fallu un signe de tête de la part de Loki pour que les scientifiques actionnent la machine mystérieuse. Des électrodes virent se placer sur le crâne de l'homme qui tentait de se débattre, et un grand bruit commença à résonner dans la pièce, indiquant que l'énergie dont la machine avait besoin arrivait peu à peu. Tous les hommes étaient affairés sur leurs claviers et autres panneaux de contrôle, réglant tout au millimètre près.

Le bocal qui contenait la bague de Loki se rempli alors d'une fumée bleuâtre, qui devint assez épaisse pour qu'on ne puisse plus voir le contenu. De son côté, le pauvre homme attaché semblait souffrir le martyr. Les électrodes lui envoyaient des décharges au cerveau, le rendant bientôt complètement paralysé. Il y eu un éclair de lumière violent, si bien que Pepper du se protéger le visage à l'aide de son bras.

Loki, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardait la scène tranquillement. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient été projetées par terre et se relevaient alors avec difficulté. Le brun s'avança vers la bague et ouvrit la pièce de verre. La fumée qui était à l'intérieur s'en échappa lentement.

« C'est parfait… Tout a bien fonctionné » S'écria un des scientifiques.

Loki passa à nouveau la bague a son doigt qui avait repris sa couleur habituelle. Sans attendre il se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était exprimé dans son accord et fit apparaître une lame faite de glace pour la lui planter en plein cœur. Le corps du vieil homme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et plus personne ne fit un seul geste.

Le regard vert de Loki était devenu tout aussi froid que lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la terre. Pepper remarqua qu'il avait totalement changé en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Pauvres humains… Vous êtes si pathétiques. »

Un technicien se leva avec courage, défiant le Dieu en face.

« Sans nous vous n'auriez pas retrouvé vos pouvoirs ! Vous êtes un piètre Dieu… »

La rage du brun ne pris pas plus de quelques secondes pour exploser. Il utilisa sa bague pour faire apparaitre son sceptre dans sa main, et alla le lancer dans le crâne de l'homme qui avait osé l'insulter. Le sang s'étala sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé. L'objet planté dans sa tête disparu et revint se loger dans la main de Loki.

« Vous pouvez disposer… Je me retire dans mes appartements. Demain est un autre jour. »

Un sourire sombre se nichait sur ses lèvres, et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Miss Potts, vous m'accompagnez. »

La jeune femme qui était restée par terre leva son regard humide vers le brun et fut relevée par des gardes non loin d'elle. Sans un mot elle avança vers Loki, seul le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans la pièce. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Stark Tower –

La caméra cachée n'avait pas empêché Tony et Steve de continuer leurs ébats torrides dans le lit de l'ingénieur. La pluie tombait toujours abondamment au dehors, rendant la scène plus romantique que jamais. Les bras du brun serraient le soldat avec force, un peu plus à chaque mouvement de hanches qu'ils entreprenaient, les gémissements se faisant de plus en plus profond à chaque fois.

Steve déchirait presque les draps, ressentant beaucoup trop de plaisir que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Tony lui faisait l'amour aussi sauvagement que sensuellement, le pénétrant doucement au début, puis prenant un rythme beaucoup violent au fil des minutes. Le blond soupirait entre deux respirations, ne trouvant plus son souffle, mais réussissait à supplier Tony d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit.

Voulant accentuer le plaisir déjà très puissant, le brun commença à le masturber, doucement au début, puis se calant sur le rythme que ses hanches lui ordonnaient de suivre, il par pousser un cri dément, éjaculant au creux des cuisses de Steve.

Sentant la semence se répandre en lui, le blond sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus à atteindre l'orgasme. Les derniers coups de hanche que lui offrit Tony suffirent à le faire venir dans un râle épuisé.

La nuit avait déjà été bien entamée mais les deux hommes, épuisés, se glissèrent vite sous les couvertures, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Steve ne trouvait rien à dire après cet acte spontané, mais Tony l'empêcha de ruiner le moment, passant son index sur ses lèvres puis l'embrassant doucement, caressant ses cheveux humides.

Ils s'endormirent très vite, bercés par leur chaleur mutuelle et par le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre.

Le soleil était à son zénith et Tony Stark ouvrit les yeux doucement. La vision de la tête blonde de Steve le fit sourire avec tendresse. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit pareille depuis longtemps… Les deux hommes se firent des câlins pendant au moins une heure avant que l'ingénieur ne se décide à se lever, portant pour seul vêtement un boxer qu'il avait pris au hasard dans un de ses tiroirs. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, trop impatient de boire un bon café. Alors qu'il arrivait à peine dans la cuisine, il aperçut son robot JARVIS en train de lui préparer son breuvage.

« Toujours sans sucre Monsieur Stark ? » Entama la voix métallique de la machine.

« Toujours Jarvis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi… Je devrais peut être changer ton armature qu'en penses-tu ? Serais-tu contre un peu de rouge et doré ? » Tony avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes de matin-là.

« Oh Monsieur Stark, ce serait avec plaisir que je porterais vos couleurs » Répondit la machine d'un air flatté.

A peine l'androïde avait-il finit sa phrase que Steve apparaissait au coin de la porte, l'air pas tout à fait réveillé.

« Comment as-tu fait pour que cette machine se mette à parler Tony ? C'est incroyable… » Le blond regardait Jarvis avec intérêt, les yeux à de mi-clos.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprendrais si je t'expliquais Belle au Bois Dormant, tiens bois-ça. »

Le brun lui tendit la tasse de café et aussitôt Jarvis se mit à en préparer une nouvelle. Puis il s'approcha de nouveau du blond, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassant tendrement. La passion de la nuit précédente n'avait toujours pas quitté le couple. Ils ne décollèrent leurs lèvres que lorsqu'ils entendirent l'androïde quitter la pièce, le souffle court.

« Hem… Je devrais peut être regarder mes mails, je suis persuadé que je dois avoir des tonnes de boulot maintenant que Pepper est en vacances. »

Le nom de Pepper revint à l'esprit de Tony comme une claque qu'une mère donnerait à son enfant. Il se rappela le Stark Expo, et finit enfin par trouver la présence de sa secrétaire étrange. Elle était censée être toujours en Europe. L'ingénieur attrapa une de ces tablettes qui résidait non loin de la cafetière et l'ouvrit pour voir ses mails. Il remarqua un expéditeur étrange parmi ses mails habituels.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Intrigué par la phrase de Tony, Steve s'approcha et regarda la tablette par-dessus son épaule. Le mail contentait une photo de la Stark Expo. Plus précisément c'était une photo de Pepper, et d'un autre homme. Il était grand, fin et portait un costume qui lui allait admirablement bien. Tony zooma sur son visage. Des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, un regard émeraude. Cela ne pouvait être que Loki. Il remarqua qu'une autre photo était attachée. Pepper et Loki en train de s'embrasser dans le jardin de l'expo non loin de là ou lui et Steve étaient.

Le sang de l'ingénieur ne fit qu'un tour. Le super soldat afficha un air d'incompréhension.

« On a un problème Steve… Un très gros problème. »

A suive…

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Je suis désolée c'est un peu court, mais je me rattraperais au chapitre prochain puisque c'est le dernier. Et oui déjà la fin ! Le dénouement est proche, alors vous pouvez lancer vos paris sur comment ça va se passer

(désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas relu)

Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter FalconVonCroft


	7. Poison

Cold Hearted : fanfiction pairing Stony

Bonjour tout le monde! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit et j'en suis vraiment désolée, l'inspiration ne me venait pas. Et comme beaucoup d'autres personnes j'ai succombé à la folie Teen Wolf, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'écrire là-dessus. Nous voici pour le septième chapitre de Cold Hearted. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous offrir un chapitre pas trop bâclé, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

Précédemment dans Cold Hearted :

Alors que Steve et Tony passent une nuit des plus torrides, Pepper est toujours prise dans les griffes de l'impitoyable Loki, attachée dans la mystérieuse machine censée redonner ses pouvoirs à la bague brisée un peu plus tôt. Après de longues supplications, Loki finit par l'épargner et tuer un autre homme à la place. De son côté, l'ingénieur reçoit des photos provenant du SHIELD et montrant Pepper et Loki en train de flirter à la Stark Expo.

Lui et Steve partent à la recherche de la jeune femme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit avait été des plus éprouvantes. Pepper avait tellement pleuré qu'elle était en déshydratation et dut supplier Loki de la laisser boire un verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Seul le bruit des pas de Loki résonnaient dans l'immense couloir blanc qui menait au dernier étage de l'immeuble. La jeune rousse restait derrière lui, silencieuse. Le calme dans lequel le Dieu était plongé n'était en rien rassurant regardant les évènements qui pouvaient se dérouler par la suite. Le brun se défit de sa veste de costume, la jetant sur un fauteuil non loin de la porte d'entrée de ses tous nouveaux appartements, Pepper restait toujours immobile, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Fermez la porte. » S'exclama-t-il.

La secrétaire s'exécuta, craignant le comportement que Loki allait adopter. Il y avait deux possibilités soit il la tuait, soit il continuait d'avoir un comportement étrange comme à la Stark Expo et il lui adresserait de nouveau des avances. De préférence Pepper aurait aimé la deuxième solution, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques temps auparavant ne lui avait pas déplu. Cela l'avait même, pendant quelques secondes, rassurée. Seulement elle s'était rappelée de la folie de cet homme et s'interdit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Une baie vitrée immense dont la vue donnait sur les gratte-ciels de toute la ville était grande ouverte et laissait passer les premiers rayons de soleil pour qu'ils viennent frapper les yeux de Pepper avec douceur.

« Merci… De m'avoir épargnée. » Commença-t-elle, se rapprochant de l'entité brune. La raison pour laquelle il lui avait accordé la vie lui échappait encore et elle avait des milliers de questions à lui poser, mais le silence sembla être une alternative plus sûre pour le moment.

Loki tourna le regard vers elle. Ses grands yeux verts la fixèrent avec une intensité certaine, semblant presque demander quelque chose. Il la fit se sentir en confiance.

« J'ai beau avoir retrouvé mes pouvoirs, je suis toujours faible. » Répondit-il, baissant la tête.

La rousse se rapprocha de lui, ils étaient très près du bord de la baie vitrée le vide à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds. La réponse de Loki était plutôt étrange, lui qui avait eu un comportement plus qu'autoritaire durant les derniers évènements.

« Je ne comprends pas… Vous avez mis tant de cœur à l'ouvrage, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Répliqua Pepper.

Le visage de Loki reflétait une intense réflexion et troubla la jeune femme. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant semblaient soudainement se teinter d'une lueur de rage.

Pepper fit un pas en arrière.

« Cette planète est perdue… » Il s'approcha dans un silence terrifiant et bientôt sa main droite se resserra sur la mâchoire fragile de la jeune femme. Pepper était paralysée de terreur, mais écouta la voix suave et dangereuse du Prince.

« Vous êtes tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres. Vous et votre 'compassion'… Votre 'amour'. C'est complètement ridicule. J'ai eu tort de croire que Midgard pourrait m'aider à obtenir ce que je voulais… » Le jeu de Loki s'était totalement évanoui et avait révélé un sourire mesquin, doublé d'un tremblement de rage qui ajoutaient un brin de folie à sa personnalité. La rousse se contenta de gémir de douleur à la force que le brun appliquait sur sa bouche.

Sans un effort de plus, Loki traina la jeune femme sur le sol avant de la suspendre dans le vide, par-delà la baie vitrée.

Elle se mit à hurler de stupeur, laissant ses larmes perler du haut du building.

« JE VOUS EN PRIE NOOOOOOOON ! »

Loki la regarda d'un air amusé et, relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge pour laisser son corps disparaître dans le vide.

Il soupira d'un air soulagé.

Le bruit des repulso-rayons d'Iron Man retentit sur les surfaces des buildings voisins. Loki se retourna, choqué. L'ingénieur Stark tenait Pepper dans ses bras, l'air triomphant. La jeune femme était en état de choc et il ne fallut qu'un instant à Tony pour la poser en bas de l'immeuble avec les passants qui regardèrent la scène en applaudissant.

« Toujours à se pavaner… » Siffla Loki.

D'un mouvement sec de la main le brun fit apparaître une lance de couleur rougeâtre et se lança à la rencontre de l'homme de métal, qui arrivait sur lui à toute vitesse. La pointe de la lame toucha Tony en plein cœur et son corps alla se planter dans un building voisin.

Le Prince d'Asgard reprit position, fier.

Un bruit sifflant parvint cependant à ces oreilles. Le bouclier de Captain America fendait l'air et arrivait droit sur le brun. Loki esquiva la piètre attaque et se retourna.

« Steve Rogers… Comme ça faisait longtemps… » Murmura Loki, le regard rempli de haine. Ses yeux verts ne cessaient de briller dans une teinte machiavélique. Le blond ne dit rien et alla se poster près de Tony qui pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Rends-toi Loki ! Tu n'asserviras jamais les humains ! » Entama Steve, avec un ton sûr de lui.

Le brun ricana.

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça… » Siffla-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde Loki s'était téléporté devant le super soldat et tentait de le transpercer de sa lance. Doué de reflexes impressionnants, Steve dévia légèrement l'attaque. La lame ne fit que creuser une fine entaille dans son avant-bras dont le sang coula légèrement avant de s'étaler sur le sol.

« STEVE ! » Hurla l'ingénieur, de sa voix métallique.

Iron Man chargea sa plaque thoracique à 70% et frappa le Dieu Nordique de plein fouet. Ce dernier vacilla un peu, choqué, puis finit par esquisser un sourire mesquin. De sa voix sombre et rauque il cracha quelques paroles avant de se jeter du haut de l'immeuble, disparaissant dans une fumée verdâtre.

« J'ai bien peu d'intérêt pour vous, humains »

La dernière volute de fumée éclata en un flash de lumière puissant. Loki avait bel et bien disparu de la zone. Le soleil pourtant si rayonnant il y a quelques instants s'était envolé avec le brun. Le ciel s'était assombri, et la pluie commençait à tomber avec force.

« Où est-il encore passé ? » siffla Steve. « On ne peut plus le laisser filer comme ça… »

Le blond semblait désespéré et fatigué, le sang ne cessant de couler de son bras. Tony se précipita sur le soldat pour examiner la plaie, cela ne semblait pas extrêmement grave ce qui rassura l'ingénieur au plus haut point.

Bientôt un hélicoptère du SHIELD se posa sur le toit de l'immeuble ou les deux super héros le rejoignirent. Nick Fury s'extirpa de la machine, habillé de son habituel manteau de cuir.

« Bonjour Messieurs » Annonça-t-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. « On dirait qu'on arrive trop tard pour la fête ? » Son visage avait à présent un air plus grave.

« Je ne comprends pas la motivation de Loki à venir nous provoquer de la sorte ! » S'écria le blond.

Fury lui répondit avec insistance.

« Ses motivations semblent être plus… Personnelles que l'année dernière. Nous avons eu confirmation que l'enlèvement de Black Widow avait bel et bien un lien avec Loki. Sans parler de cette histoire avec Pepper… » Fury toussota en regardant l'ingénieur.

Tony baissa les yeux, l'air défait avant que le directeur du SHIELD ne reprenne la parole.

« Il semblerait que l'ex Prince d'Asgard ait désormais envie d'attirer l'attention de son frère. »

Les deux supers héros se regardèrent d'un air surpris.

« Comment ? » Entama Steve. « Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Les prisons d'Asgard ne sont pas assez confortables pour lui ? »

« Il s'est échappé et est venu ici pour attirer l'attention de Thor » Répondit fury. « Il sait que son frère vient régulièrement séjourner ici et pensait pouvoir le provoquer en faisant cela. Du moins c'est ce qu'a confirmé l'intéressé. »

Une autre tête blonde fit son apparition hors de l'hélicoptère. Le Dieu du Tonnerre se tenait devant eux, l'air grave. Son imposante présence laissa un silence s'installer. Sa voix puissante résonna alors à travers la pluie torrentielle.

« Je voudrais m'excuser sincèrement pour les actes que mon frère a commis ces derniers jours. Je vous avais promis que cela ne recommencerait jamais. Je ne pensais pas que Loki était assez doué pour s'échapper des prisons d'Asgard. Je suis venu régler le problème moi-même. Mon père me rejoindra demain à l'aube et nous combattrons mon frère. »

Nick Fury baissa les yeux, l'air pensif. Il était déjà au courant des plans des Dieux Nordiques et contempla les visages des deux super-héros afin d'en tirer toutes les réactions.

« Vous aurez quand même besoin de nous… » Répliqua Stark, l'air désespéré. « Vu comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un puissant éclair déchira le ciel. Thor se sentait insulté et se rapprocha à quelques centimètres du visage de l'ingénieur pour lui parler.

« Loki a besoin de me parler à moi et à moi seul. Si vous êtes présents il risque de commettre beaucoup plus de dégâts que prévu… Nous devons nous occuper de cette affaire avec mon Père. Je vous en prie. Restez en dehors de ça. » Répondit le blond.

« Et vous laissez passez ça ? » Répondit Stark, pointant Fury de son doigt métallique.

« Il a raison, Loki n'a plus aucun intérêt pour la Terre et il sait très bien qu'il essuierait une nouvelle défaite en se confrontant de nouveau aux Vengeurs. Je fais confiance à Thor et Odin sur cette affaire, même si je la surveille de très près. » Nick Fury ajouta ce dernier mot avant de se rediriger vers l'hélicoptère.

Thor grimpa de nouveau à bord de l'hélicoptère avec le directeur du SHIELD qui interpella une dernière fois Tony.

« A propos Stark, vous feriez bien d'aller parler à Miss Potts, je pense qu'elle en a grandement besoin. »

Le véhicule repris son envol dans un grand bruit, levant d'énormes volutes d'eau tout autour de lui et s'effaça dans le ciel maintenant gris.

« Viens Steve… On va soigner ça à la tour. Fury a raison. Il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Pepper ».

Le regard du soldat se teinta d'une certaine appréhension. Son cœur se serra.

Et si Tony se remettait avec Pepper ? Il ne pourrait sûrement pas le supporter. Il venait à peine de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il avait un lien spécial, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait tout partager, après toutes ces années passées emprisonné dans la glace.

Pris d'un élan de tristesse il interpella son amant en lui prenant le bras.

« Tony… »

Le blond captura les lèvres trempées de l'ingénieur qui avait finalement enlevé son casque et se serra contre lui. L'ingénieur, surpris poussa un léger soupir puis ferma doucement les yeux tout en enlaçant le blond de ses bras de métal glacé. Tony stoppa alors leur moment romantique dans un silence, baissant les yeux.

Steve déglutit. Il était terrifié et le brun l'avait très bien comprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve pouvait entendre les cris qui résonnaient dans la cuisine depuis le salon. Tony et Pepper s'y étaient installés pour discuter tandis que Jarvis s'occupait de la plaie sur l'avant-bras du soldat. Le blond tentait de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disaient sans réel succès.

« Mr Rogers, la toxicité de votre sang semble anormale. Désirez-vous une étude approfondie ? » s'exclama Jarvis dans sa voix robotique.

« Comment ? Oh, non ce doit être normal à cause du sérum que l'on m'a injecté… Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« La bactérie semble porter des caractéristiques différentes que celle du sérum de Mr Stark. Une recherche approfondie semblerait être plus prudent-

Steve fit taire Jarvis car il entendit que la dispute entre Tony et Pepper se tournait sur le sujet de sa présence à la tour. En collant un peu plus son oreille à la porte, il put clairement entendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Quand tu as dit qu'on faisait une 'pause' tu ne m'as pas précisé que tu voulais quand même t'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres personnes ! Tu es vraiment toujours le même tu n'as pas changé… » La voix tremblante de la secrétaire de Stark résonnait dans la pièce comme la sentence qu'un juge prononcerait à un condamné.

« Et bien je n'avais absolument pas prévu ça et je pense que tu le sais très bien aussi. Steve est bien plus qu'une aventure de passage pour moi. Je suis … Sincèrement désolé. »

Un silence se fit alors que le cœur du super-soldat battait à toute vitesse. Il avait presque avoué qu'il était amoureux. Un léger sanglot se fit entendre. Pepper devait avoir le cœur brisé. Tony repris la parole, bien que déconcerté par les pleurs de la jeune femme.

« Je tiens également à préciser que je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer ici. Tu n'étais pas seule à la Stark Expo à ce que je sache. Non, tu étais en train de flirter avec notre pire ennemi ! »

Pepper ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri de surprise.

« Comment ?! Je… J'étais prisonnière de Loki, son esclave ! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

Tony n'en croyait pas un mot et montra la photo que le SHIELD lui avait transférée. Le cliché montrait clairement la jeune femme en train d'apprécier le baiser que Loki lui offrait. Dans un soupir de désespoir Pepper détourna les yeux de la photo en reniflant.

« Je vais rassembler mes affaires… » Murmura Pepper. « Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi de prendre des vacances loin d'ici. »

Tony ne répondit rien, laissant son expression figée faire tout le travail.

Steve entendit la jeune femme s'approcher de la porte et s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour aller se rasseoir là où il était quelques minutes plus tôt, tranquillement en train de s'occuper de son bandage. Il avait fait un travail pitoyable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony ne refit son apparition qu'après que sa secrétaire eut quitté la tour. Il semblait exténué. Fatigué mais soulagé. Entre temps Steve s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon, l'air paisible. Son bandage était de nouveau imbibé de sang.

« Hey… réveilles-toi beau blond. Je vais changer ton bandage. » Susurra Tony à l'oreille du soldat, rabattant une de ces mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Steve ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La douleur causée par la blessure de son bras était de plus en plus douloureuse mais le contact avec les beaux yeux de Tony lui fit tout oublier.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir quitter la tour ? » demanda Steve en connaissant déjà la réponse, avec ses yeux bleus incroyablement innocents.

« Non. Si tu me quittes, je te retrouverai. Jusqu'en Enfer s'il le faut, et je te botterais le cul. »

Tony vola un baiser au blond avant de le forcer à se lever pour l'enlacer.

« C'est une menace ? » répondit Steve dans un sourire.

« Aller, donnes-moi ton bras » Répliqua l'ingénieur l'air amusé.

Alors qu'il allait examiner la plaie Tony se sentit plaqué contre une plaque vitrée du salon et poussa un soupir de surprise. Steve lui emprisonna les poignets avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, donnant suite à un baiser torride. L'ingénieur libéra une de ces mains pour aller la placer sur la cuisse ferme du soldat, remontant doucement sur sa fesse, la palpant amoureusement dans un gémissement.

« Steve… Tu es bien… entreprenant aujourd'hui… » Murmura Stark entre deux soupirs.

Entre temps le blond avait déjà défait la chemise de l'ingénieur et embrassait son corps avec passion.

« Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime. » Répondit Steve avec franchise, dé zippant doucement le pantalon de Tony.

Il le fit lentement glisser sur ces cuisses à l'aide de ces longs doigts fins, découvrant un membre déjà très excité. L'ingénieur ne sut quoi répondre au soldat, mais il sentit une flamme brûler en lui, une flamme d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

Steve, excité comme jamais, n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'abaisser le boxer de Tony et de prendre son sexe en bouche. L'ingénieur retint un cri de supplice en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Par quel miracle Steve avait-il apprit à faire ça ?

Le blond commença de doux-allers retours avec ses lèvres, posant quelques fois un peu plus de pression à des endroits plus sensibles, entourant ce membre dressé de sa langue, le suçant avec envie.

Tony abaissa le regard tout en caressant les cheveux de son soldat et failli avoir un orgasme instantané. C'était si inattendu que s'en était extrêmement excitant.

« Aaah… Steve… Tu es très… doué… »

Le blond continua ses allers retours qu'il fit un peu plus rapides cette fois, arrachant des gémissements indécents de la bouche de Tony. L'ingénieur releva la tête, embué par le plaisir.

Il finit par jouir dans la bouche de son amant dans un râle excitant.

« Steve… Aah… Steve je t'aime aussi… »

Il attrapa le blond pour le relever et le coller tout contre lui. Il lui murmura encore une fois l'oreille, alors que Steve avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A suivre !

Encore désolé pour l'attente vous avez le droit de me détester.

Prochain chapitre une découverte va bouleverser le couple Steve / Tony !

Merci à tous !


	8. Après la pluie

Enfin les vacances de Noël, et j'en profite pour continuer la charmante aventure de nos deux protagonistes Steve et Tony pour un huitième chapitre qui précède le chapitre final (c'est ce que j'ai dit pour le dernier chapitre je sais). Précédemment nous avions assisté à un bref combat entre Loki, Iron Man et Captain sur le toit de la nouvelle bâtisse que le Prince d'Asgard s'était approprié pour ses nouvelles expériences. Une blessure causée dans la bataille semble fait beaucoup souffrir le super soldat, et malgré les avertissements de JARVIS, est restée sans être soignée. Entre temps Pepper et Tony ont une discussion sur leur relation et décident de se séparer définitivement.

Merci à tous pour l'engouement que vous avez porté à ma fanfiction, je vous offre ce chapitre avec grand plaisir et en espérant que vous l'apprécierez. Vous être très nombreux à me suivre en j'en suis ravie. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, qui pour moi est très important.

Enjoy !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony s'était levé de très bonne heure pour aller se cacher au fond de son atelier et construire de nouveaux gadgets de plus en plus perfectionnés. Une tasse de café à sa droite, des lunettes de protection sur les yeux, l'ingénieur faisait de derniers réglages sur son robot JARVIS qui allait bientôt posséder des jambes mécaniques. La machine était devenue très imposante depuis qu'il lui avait rajouté 90 centimètres de machineries en tout genre, mais cela ne l'impressionnait pas, il avait fait bien pire dans cet atelier en sous-sol.

Une fois ses tests terminés, il se lança dans un ménage de printemps des données stockées dans le robot. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer une analyse médicale de la veille qu'il n'avait pas ordonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça JARVIS ? » commença le brun. Le robot lui répondit de sa voix métallique.

« Je me suis permis d'observer la blessure du capitaine Rogers. L'entaille semblait être plus grave que prévue et l'analyse sanguine a révélé la présence d'un virus notable. »

« Quoi ? Il ne m'a rien dit. » L'ingénieur fit glisser les informations sur sa tablette centrale et fit défiler l'analyse sanguine par des mouvements fluides de ses doigts. JARVIS continua son rapport.

« Mr Rogers n'a pas voulu approfondir les recherches, prétendant que les anomalies étaient dues au sérum de votre père. Je n'en ai pas cru un mot. »

Tony semblait de plus en plus alarmé et regardait devant lui la représentation du virus qui coulait en ce moment même dans les veines de son amant. Les bactéries semblaient se multiplier à la vitesse de la lumière. Sans attendre le brun lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre. Steve était paisiblement endormi dans son lit, les draps de satin ne recouvrant que son entre-jambes. Si la situation n'avait pas été critique, Tony lui aurait sauté dessus.

« Steve !... Steve réveilles-toi… » Murmura Stark, impatient. Il examina le bandage qui était imbibé de sang et commença à en défaire les pans. A son plus grand désespoir l'avant-bras du soldat était dans un sale état. La plaie ne s'était pas du tout refermée et par-dessus le marché, des stigmates de couleur noire s'éparpillaient autour. Steve ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Mmm… Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Le blond regarda la plaie que l'ingénieur était en train d'examiner et poussa un soupir de surprise. Il n'était pratiquement jamais blessé et la vue de cette entaille lui pinça le cœur. « Je pensais que ce n'était rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tony ? »

« Tu pensais ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête Steve ? JARVIS m'a dit qu'il t'avait averti du danger, et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir ? » L'ingénieur avait l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

« Pardon… Tu discutais avec Pepper je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec. Ça... » Les yeux innocents du blond se posèrent dans le regard noir en face de lui, faisant la moue pour se faire pardonner.

« Écoutes Steve… Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ce que tu as dans est un virus extra-terrestre. Il est inconnu et on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut te faire. »  
Tony s'assit au bord du lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le blond vint se poster derrière lui pour l'enlacer et lui déposer de doux baisers dans la nuque. L'ingénieur frissonna l'espace d'un instant.

« Tony… Je suis sûr que ça va aller. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux super héros se retrouvèrent dans le laboratoire spécial du SHIELD, entouré de dizaines de chercheurs et scientifiques. Parmi eux se tenait Nick Fury, droit comme un piquet.

Steve se tenait au milieu de la pièce, des électrodes placées sur tout le corps. Tous avaient l'air très inquiet et chuchotaient les uns avec les autres. Le directeur du SHIELD prit la parole pour briser le silence beaucoup trop pesant.

« La blessure a été provoquée par Loki, encore un crime à ajouter à sa longue liste de méfaits. Nous devons négocier une rencontre avec lui afin de trouver un antidote au poison. »

Tony, qui semblait de plus en plus transpirant prit lui aussi la parole tout en effectuant de grands gestes.

« On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé dans leur supposé 'affrontement', a-t-on un moyen de contacter Asgard ? »  
« Nous en trouverons un. Et pour le moment, concentrez-vous sur l'analyse du poison, je me charge de Loki. »  
Les scientifiques acquiescèrent aux sages paroles de leur chef et se remirent à leurs éprouvettes. Steve arracha les électrodes et les transfusions dans un geste de rage. Tony observa ses gestes avec inquiétude, il avait lui aussi très peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Un des chercheurs présenta une nouvelle théorie.

« Il est possible que le virus qui s'est développé dans l'avant-bras de Mr Rogers prennent plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. La nature des stigmates est pour le moment indéfinissable, mais nous avons analysé le comportement des bactéries et elles se multiplient extrêmement rapidement. »

Steve ne put en entendre d'avantage et commença à se rhabiller.

« Steve attends! » Tony attrapa le blond par le bras avant qu'il ne s'en aille, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard noir et solitaire.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

L'ingénieur regarda son capitaine enfiler sa veste en cuir avant de quitter ses lieux aseptisés et silencieux. La porte claqua dans un bruit que Tony eut du mal à ne pas prendre comme une attaque personnelle. La tension était palpable. Il fallait qu'on découvre ce que le virus était capable de faire au corps du super soldat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Des jours passèrent sans que les scientifiques ne réussissent à trouver un remède pour le poison qui coulait dans les veines de Steve. Les stigmates prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur sur son bras, son cou serait bientôt recouvert de traces noirâtres visqueuses. L'humeur du soldat n'était pas non plus au plus haut mais il s'était présenté ce matin-là à l'atelier de Tony pour s'excuser de son comportement au laboratoire. Il portait un pull et une écharpe noire qui recouvraient sa blessure et avait une boîte de chocolats dans la main.

Steve frappa timidement à la baie vitrée. Tony était en pleine réparation d'une de ses voitures de collection et ne l'avait pas entendu. Après deux essais de plus le soldat décida de taper un code au hasard sur le pavé numérique. Une puissante alarme se déclencha et l'ingénieur fut bien obligé de se retourner. Le blond lui lança un sourire gêné.

Tony se précipita sur la porte et arrêta l'alarme pour accueillir son amant.

« Steve ! Où étais-tu passé ? Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit… » S'exclama le brun l'air inquiet. Il caressa doucement la joue du nouvel arrivant en signe de soulagement.

« Pardon Tony… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un petit peu. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour au labo… Je voulais p-

« C'est rien c'est rien. » Tony lui coupa la parole, trop content de le voir il ne voulait pas perdre son temps en bavardages inutiles. « On a pas arrêté nos recherches, et toi ? Est-ce que ton état a empiré ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je commence à avoir des douleurs plus importantes et aussi des séries de spasmes. Je suppose que ça doit être plutôt important » Lança le blond avec ironie. Le regard de Tony s'assombrit. Il avait espéré entendre une bonne nouvelle, pendant l'espace d'un instant, une lueur avait apparu au fond de ses pupilles, brisant le cœur de Steve en mille morceaux.

« Pardon… Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça… C'est juste que tant qu'on aura pas les résultats je serai toujours un peu angoissé tu sais. » Le blond tenta de se rattraper avec justesse, et voyant le sourire de Tony revenir, poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Les deux super-héros s'étreignirent un instant, profitant de leurs chaleurs respectives pour se donner du courage.

« J'ai reçu un message du SHIELD, Fury devrait nous contacter dans la soirée pour nous donner des nouvelles de Thor. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre ce soir. J'en suis sûr… » Souffla l'ingénieur d'une voix suave. Tout son cœur désirait que le Prince d'Asgard vienne lui apporter la bonne nouvelle qu'il avait trouvé un antidote au poison infâme de Loki, qui coulait dans les veines de son amant.

Steve remua doucement la tête en signe d'approbation puis se mit à bâiller.

« Alors Cendrillon, on s'est trouvé une autre compagnie pour la nuit ? » Nargua Tony. « Mon corps parfait ne te suffisait plus ? » Le brun jaugea Steve de son air naturellement séducteur, lui faisant profiter de son plus beau sourire. Le cœur du blond rata un battement.

« Tony ! Jamais je… Jamais j'irai voir ailleurs. »

Le regard du soldat transperça le cœur de Tony. Il avait l'air si sincère, jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir à quel point quelqu'un tenait à lui en l'espace de si peu de temps. Ses mains lâchèrent la clé à molette et le torchon enduit de suie pour aller se nicher dans les cheveux blonds de Steve, tandis que ses lèvres allèrent délicatement se poser sur les siennes. Après un baiser furtif ils échangèrent un regard brûlant d'amour, crevant d'envie.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, dans des gestes plus spontanés et plus violents, renversant tout sur leur passage. Les mains de Steve se baladaient sans retenue sur les hanches du brun, se glissant avec malice sur les fesses fermes qui se présentaient à elles. Les langues se délièrent et le baiser devint encore plus chaud, plus humide. Steve se mit à gémir doucement.

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines que Steve n'osait plus s'abandonner à Tony, de peur de le blesser. Mais il ne pouvait mentir à son cœur, tout au fond de lui il savait très bien qu'il était fou amoureux de Stark, même s'il se tuait à mettre de la distance entre eux.

De la distance, c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il y avait en cet instant entre les deux hommes. Tony souleva le blond de ces bras musclés et couverts d'huile et de suie pour le pousser contre son plan de travail. Tous les objets qui s'y trouvèrent furent jetés par terre, et les étreintes prirent un nouveau tournant brûlant.

Steve, en se sentant ainsi soumis ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, pensant à toutes les choses qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire sur cette table. Tony l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit et vint croquer avec envie la peau de sa mâchoire, finissant par capturer sa bouche avec un baiser torride. Leurs corps se serraient dangereusement jusqu'à ce que leurs membres se rencontrent et que les deux poussent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson.

Tony, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, arracha le bouton du jean du soldat avec rage. Steve ne se fit pas prier et aida son partenaire à enlever son pantalon aussi vite que possible. Ils avaient tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.  
L'ingénieur se colla de nouveau au blond qui retomba avec nonchalance sur la table. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à lui mettre la main dans le boxer, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

En temps normal Tony n'y aurait pas prêté attention, mais lorsqu'il vit que le nom de Fury s'affichait sur l'écran, il se précipita sur le téléphone. Steve semblait déçu mais comprit très vite ce qu'il se passait et se rapprocha pour tenter d'entendre la conversation.

« Allô ? » Commença l'ingénieur. La voix du directeur du SHIELD se fit entendre au bout de la ligne. Steve n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Oui ? » Le brun continuait à écouter attentivement ce que lui disait Fury, sans dire un mot à Steve. Il garda une expression fermée sur le visage. Tony tournait le dos au blond, mais il pouvait tout de même voir son visage dans le reflet d'un de ses nombreux écrans tactiles.

« Je… Je vous rappelle. » Tony pensa cacher les larmes qu'il avait au bord des yeux en étant tourné, mais le blond les remarqua. Il ne put dire un mot. Un silence s'était installé après que l'ingénieur ait raccroché son téléphone.

« Alors ? » Murmura Steve. « Fury ne devait pas appeler ce soir ? » Lança-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Tony avait toujours le dos tourné et mit une seconde avant de répondre.

« Si, je dois le rappeler tout à l'heure pour qu'il me dise tout. Apparemment… Ils n'ont pas encore fini les discussions… Avec Asgard. » Tony se retourna avec une expression figée. Il ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Il mentait.

Mais Steve fut incapable de lui demander pourquoi.  
Il fut incapable de lui demander la vérité.  
Peut-être ne voulait-il lui-même ne pas la connaître.

Tony se mit à lui faire un grand sourire comme si de rien était. « Pourquoi ne pas sortir ce soir ? S'il te plaît… J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. » Le blond le regarda d'un air effacé et répondit d'une voix douce.

« Oui… Moi aussi… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le miroir de l'immense salle de bain de Stark reflétait le corps de Steve, parsemé de stigmates de plus en plus nombreuses. Il les frôla du bout des doigts, effrayé. Ses muscles étaient toujours aussi saillants, mais quelque chose au fond de son regard semblait malade.

Tony arriva derrière lui et lui enfila une chemise de satin d'un bleu sombre. Il lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque puis vint boutonner le vêtement sur les adorables formes du blond. Après l'avoir admiré un instant il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui faire un câlin.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Steve… »

Le blond rougit légèrement avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le corps de Tony. Son odeur l'enivrait, il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Le silence suffisait à traduire l'immense amour qu'il lui portait. Ses mains qui se resserraient dans son dos, Tony les sentaient et frémit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi était-il aussi égoïste ?

« Bon, on devrait y aller, la fête ne commencera pas sans moi ! »

Tony était rayonnant à son habitude, il portait un costume noir assorti avec une chemise pourpre ouverte sur sa gorge. Son sourire avait le don de faire chavirer le cœur du soldat à n'importe quel moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En effet la fête ne commença que lorsque l'ingénieur arriva. Une réception avait lieu dans le même palais que celui dans lequel lui et Steve avaient échangé leur premier vrai baiser à la Stark Expo. Il y avait une centaine de personnes, et même en une seule journée, il n'avait pas été difficile de les motiver à venir. Tony suscitait toujours beaucoup d'engouement.

Après une demi-douzaine d'embrassades Steve trouva enfin quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Black Widow était présente en compagnie d'Hawkeye et tous deux le gratifièrent d'une étreinte amicale. La jeune femme aux cheveux incroyablement rouges prit la parole la première.

« On a entendu dire que tu étais infecté par un poison à cause de Loki ? Est-ce bien vrai ? »

Les yeux de Steve s'assombrirent l'espace d'un instant. Il porta la main au col de sa chemise et l'écarta pour laisser apparaître les stigmates de couleur sombre. Les deux super héros froncèrent les sourcils avec compassion.

« Fury devrait nous contacter ce soir et nous devrions avoir un moyen de tuer le virus. Du moins je l'espère… » Steve afficha un air triste ns le vouloir mais avant qu'il rajoute quoi que ce soit Clint l'avait pris par l'épaule en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

« T'inquiètes pas Steve, le SHIELD trouve toujours une solution à tout » Lança l'agent d'un air rassurant. Natasha acquiesça et lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

« Tiens décompresses un peu, ce soir on boit à ton honneur ! » La rouge leva sa coupe et ils trinquèrent en même temps, l'air joyeux. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Clint et Natasha ne réussissent à redonner le sourire au blond.

« Où est Tony ? » Finit-il par s'exclamer.

L'ingénieur n'était à quelques pas de lui et discutait avec un vieil homme qui devait sûrement avoir une haute place dans la société. Il ne le remarqua pas. Clint raconta une histoire à Steve qui le fit instantanément hurler de rire.

Tony tourna le regard vers le blond et l'aperçu en train de rire, ce qui le déconcentra totalement de la conversation qu'il était en train de tenir. Son regard restait porté sur ce bel éphèbe à qui il avait menti un peu plus tôt.

« Excusez-moi… » Marmonna l'ingénieur avant de s'éloigner de la fête. Il se réfugia dans le jardin, l'air frais lui fit un bien immense. En baissant le regard il aperçut le banc de pierre sur lequel il s'était assis il y a quelques semaines de cela avec Steve. Le souvenir de ce baiser échangé lui noua l'estomac.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voici la première partie du dernier chapitre qui je vous l'ai dit plus haut se fera finalement en deux fois. Sinon trop d'informations vont être écrasées et l'intrigue perdra de son attrait::(

à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
